Falling
by Pink Lemon
Summary: [Traduction] MAJ Chapitre 8! James et Lily se haïssent depuis 6ans déjà. Ajoutez un bal et des amis communs. Comment cela va changer?
1. Chapitre 1

Falling - chapitre1  
  
Disclaimer : Alors, on va faire simple, rien ne m'appartient. Ce que vous connaissez déjà appartient à JKRowling, ce qui est inventé (c'est à dire tout le reste) appartient à Bella Black. Je ne suis que la traductrice de sa fanfiction.  
  
Auteur : Bella Black.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------------------------------  
  
Sirius Black leva le nez de sa partie d'échec et vit des boucles rousses, une robe de Poudlard et un badge brillant de Préfète-en-Chef entrer comme un ouragan dans la salle commune des Gryffondors. Un de ses meilleurs amis, Remus Lupin, sourit.  
  
« Je me demande ce que James a fait cette fois-ci, » dit Remus.  
  
La propriétaire des boucles, Lily Evans, monta les escaliers menant au dortoir des filles. Arabella Figg, la meilleure amie de Lily, se leva de son fauteuil et suivit Lily vers le dortoir. Arabella décocha un regard furieux à Sirius alors qu'elle s'éloignait. C'était le regard qu'il avait été amené à connaître extrêmement bien, après en avoir été durant 7ans le destinataire. C'était le regard 'regarde ce que ton meilleur ami a fait à ma meilleure amie, je ne peux pas croire que vous soyez encore si immatures'. Sirius adressa un large sourire à Remus.  
  
« Je mise mon argent sur une Bombabouse bien placée, » dit-il.  
  
« 10 gallions sur une insulte habile à propos de ses cheveux, » répondit Remus.  
  
« Qu'importe ce qui est arrivé, tu sais que notre Cornedrue en était responsable.»  
  
« Où est James ? »  
  
« En retenue » dit leur autre ami Peter, levant les yeux de son livre pour la première fois durant la conversation.  
  
« Encore ? Qu'est ce qu'il a fait maintenant ? » demanda Remus. Comme c'était sa première nuit dans la tour après la pleine nuit, il n'était pas informé de la dernière catastrophe de James.  
  
« Et bien, Lunard, pendant que tu étais malade, James et Lily se sont encore battus et notre cher Cornedrue a 'accidentellement' renversé la potion de Lily. Le professeur Alistair a donné une retenue à James et la princesse Lily s'en est sortie, » dit Sirius.  
  
Remus grogna. Il manquait tant de choses durant la pleine lune, quand il se changeait en féroce loup-garou. La seule et unique chose que Remus regrettait dans sa vie était ces transformations mensuelles. Sirius les appelait 'la période du mois' de Remus.  
  
« Jamesie !!! Raconte nous ta dernière mésaventure avec notre favorite tête rousse !!! » dit Sirius avec enthousiasme.  
  
James balaya ses cheveux noirs en bataille de ses yeux en secouant la tête et jeta un regard abasourdi à Sirius. « Qu'est ce qu'il est arrivé ? »  
  
Remus expliqua, « Elle a déboulé ici, ayant l'air plutôt contrarié. Qu'est ce que tu as fait ? »  
  
« Ce n'était pas moi cette fois. J'étais en retenue, tu te souviens ? » répondit James, confus et légèrement vexé d'être accusé par ses meilleurs amis.  
  
Maintenant c'était au tour de Peter d'avoir l'air confus. « C'est toujours toi, James, » dit-il. « Pas cette fois, » répéta James.  
  
« Cornedrue ? Rends moi service et va prendre une douche. Tu sens. Mauvais, » dit Remus avec une expression dégoûtée sur son visage. Alors que James quittait la salle commune, il remarqua que les amies de Lily Evans le regardaient toutes.  
  
Pendant ce temps, dans le dortoir des filles, Lily Evans était furieuse. Ses yeux verts étaient pleins de haine pure.  
  
« Je vais le tuer. Ca va être brutal et sanglant, » dit-elle avec menace.  
  
« Qui ? » demanda Arabella, callant une mèche de cheveux brun chocolat et raides.  
  
« Severus Rogue »  
  
« Pas James ! » répondit Arabella, surprise.  
  
« Lui aussi. Mais ce n'est pas la question maintenant. »  
  
« Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ? »  
  
« Je revenais de la Volière et il a commencé à me parler. Et je n'étais pas de bonne humeur à cause de James Potter. Mais c'est une autre histoire. De toute façon, il m'a appelé putain de sang-de-Bourbe de Gryffondor puis il s'est mis à le chanter, pendant que j'allais à la salle commune. Je suis juste devenue si folle. Tempérament de rousse, je pense. Donc, peu importe, je l'ai Envoyé dans le lac et il l'a dit au professeur Alistair et maintenant j'ai une retenue et 150 points on été enlevés à Gryffondor. » Lily avait craché l'histoire entière avec dégoût.  
  
« Ce petit. » Arabella était incapable de finir sa phrase. « OK, pourquoi je n'irais pas nous chercher du chocolat chaud, toi tu peux te changer et nous finirons nos devoirs ? »  
  
« OK. Merci Bella, » dit Lily. Néanmoins, sa rage subsistait.  
  
Alors qu'Arabella partait, Lily enleva sa robe d'école et la laissa tomber sur le sol. Elle attrapa un pull sans manches moldu et un bas de pyjama moldu et les enfila rapidement. Attrapant les livres dont elle avait besoin, elle prit un élastique à cheveux et le glissa à son poignet. Elle descendit dans la salle commune et rassembla ses boucles rousses libres en un chignon en bataille. Puis, tortillant sa boucle préférée, Lily commença à lire le chapitre demandé dans son manuel de Potions.  
  
James descendit les escaliers du dortoir des garçons, fraîchement douché. Il regarda autour de lui dans la salle commune puis fit signe de la main à Sirius, Remus et Peter dans le coin, où la partie d'échec continuait. Il vit un certaine Préfète en chef rousse, dans un fauteuil près du feu. Il s'approcha d'elle, amer d'avoir été rendu responsable de sa mauvaise humeur.  
  
« C'est quoi qui va pas, Evans ? Est ce que je dois être responsable de tous tes problèmes ? » hurla James.  
  
« De quoi tu parles ? Je n'ai rien fait »  
  
« Je suis revenu ici après ma détention et tout d'un coup, c'est moi que l'on accuse de ta petite crise !! »  
  
« D'accord, quelle petite crise ? »  
  
« Comment je suis supposé savoir ? Toutes tes amies me regardent furieusement comme si j'étais le rebut du genre humain, et mes amis me demandent ce que j'ai fait. Tu m'expliques ? »  
  
« Je n'ai jamais rien dit. Bien sûr, respirer le même air que toi me dérange déjà assez, mais je ne sais pas de quoi tu parles ! »  
  
« La plupart des filles sont heureuse de respirer le même air que moi. Accepte le Evans, toi aussi. »  
  
« Premièrement, je ne suis pas la plupart des filles. Et deuxième tu es le plus gros égoïste que je connaisse ! Je ne te crois pas. Tu arrives ici, me hurles dessus pour quelque chose que je n'ai pas fait et tu peux toujours nourrir ton ego incommensurable !! »  
  
« Je dis seulement la vérité. »  
  
« La vérité déformée, peut-être. Mais pas la vérité, Potter. Maintenant FOUS MOI LA PAIX ! MAINTENANT ! »  
  
James s'en alla, avec un petit sourire satisfait. « Adroite réplique, Evans. »  
  
Sirius, Remus et Peter étaient plutôt amusés par cet échange typique. A leur avis et à l'avis de toutes les amies de Lily, y compris Arabella, James et Lily étaient faits pour être ensemble. Quand James arriva à la table, il était furieux.  
  
« Un problème avec ta petite amie ? » demanda Remus, avec un large sourire.  
  
« Je la hais, » répliqua James.  
  
« Elle est sexy, » dit Sirius pensivement.  
  
« Beeeuuurrkkk, Patmol ! Tu as des meilleurs goûts que ça ! » dit James, apparemment dégoûté.  
  
« Sirius a raison, elle est sexy, » admit Remus, « Mais Patmol, n'empiète pas sur le territoire de James. »  
  
Arabella arriva dans la pièce, apportant deux tasses de chocolat, ses yeux bleus pétillant.  
  
« Maintenant c'est la beauté incarnée, » dit Sirius avec plaisir.  
  
Lily remit une boucle échappée derrière son oreille alors qu'elle s'absorbait dans son livre de potions. La dernière théorie du passage était dure, et elle voulait être sure de l'avoir comprise pour le cours de demain. La salle commune était bruyante, mais quasiment pas autant que la bibliothèque ne l'avait été avant. Elle finissait sa rédaction pour le Professeur Binns, quand le son de filles bavardant et gloussant atteignit ses oreilles. Elle regarda pour voir qui faisait ce bruit et avait repérer le fan club de Potter. Quand elle avait demandé à James Potter (plutôt gentiment, à son avis) de partir, un combat avait éclaté entre elle et James. Madame Pince, la bibliothécaire les avait finalement virés de la bibliothèque, ce qui bien sûr avait mis Lily d'une humeur terrible. Ensuite, après le fiasco avec Rogue, la journée de Lily n'avait fait qu'empirer. Rapidement.  
  
James la regardait, alors qu'elle était complètement inconsciente du regard de la majorité de la population masculine fixé sur elle, replaçant une boucle derrière son oreille. Il n'avait jamais rencontré de fille qui l'énervait autant qu'elle le faisait. En fait, il était toujours furieux à propos des deux combats d'aujourd'hui. Lily Evans ne pouvait l'accuser de rien, ou de demander au gens de quitter la bibliothèque. Il remarqua la tête de Sirius se tourner comme Arabella entrait dans la pièce.  
  
« Maintenant, elle est la beauté incarnée, » dit Sirius avec plaisir.  
  
« Patmol, d'abord tu penses que Evans est sexy, et maintenant c'est au tour de sa meilleure amie ? Ton goût se détériore à une vitesse assez alarmante, » affirma James.  
  
« Je pense que Patmol a raison, Cornedrue, » dit Remus.  
  
« Je pense qu'il a raison aussi, » acquiesça Peter.  
  
« Elles sont toutes les deux superbes, mais différemment, » décida Sirius.  
  
« Je pense que Brenna Cunningham est la plus mignonne, » dit Remus.  
  
« Comment Brenna s'est-elle retrouvée impliquée là-dedans ? Néanmoins elle est remarquable, elle aussi, » répliqua Sirius pensivement, « Mais c'est une autre sorte de beauté. »  
  
« Oh mon Dieu, c'en est trop. Evans et ses amies ne sont pas le moins du monde mignonnes, » déclara James, « Ne me dites pas que vous êtes tous les deux désespérés à ce point là. »  
  
« OK. Nouveau sujet. Cornedrue, quel est le parfum de la semaine ? » demanda Sirius.  
  
« Tu veux dire du jour, » interrompit Remus avant que James ne puisse répondre.  
  
« Tracy Goffman, » répliqua James.  
  
« Cette brunette avec des mèches blondes décolorées de Poufsouffle ? » demanda Remus, « Elle est vraiment écervelée. »  
  
« Ouais. C'est une cinquième année, elle embrasse bien, » déclara James.  
  
« Combien de temps elle va durer ? » s'enquit Peter.  
  
« Pas longtemps. » Les Maraudeurs rirent.  
  
« Oh mon Dieu, Lily, tu ne devineras jamais ce que je viens juste d'entendre ! » dit Arabella comme elle s'approchait de Lily. Lily mit un bout de parchemin entre les pages de son livre pour garder la page, le posa et écouta.  
  
« Steven Blake, capitaine de Quidditch, préfet, veut te demander de sortir avec lui !!» hurla Arabella.  
  
« Moi ? Pourquoi moi ? » demanda Lily, assez confuse.  
  
« Lily ! Mais tu n'as absolument aucune estime de toi même ! Il pense que tu es adorable, mignonne, comme chaque autre gars à Poudlard ! »  
  
« Merci, Bella. Mais sérieusement, c'est le gars le plus sexy de Poudlard !! »  
  
« Je déteste crever ta bulle, mais les plus sexy sont ces trois là, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, James Potter. »  
  
« Ummmmmmmmm, Bella ? C'est ridicule, C'est Potter et ses amis, tu te souviens ? »  
  
Juste à ce moment là, Brenna Cunningham, L'autre amie de Lily et Arabella, entra sans se presser dans la salle commune. Ses cheveux blonds balayaient ses épaules et ses yeux marron foncé brillaient. Elle n'était pas superbe mais avait une sorte de beauté intérieure qui brillait toujours à travers elle et qui la faisait paraître remarquable.  
  
Remus fit un large sourire, « Patmol, voici la fille la plus mignonne des septièmes années. »  
  
Brenna fit un signe de la main à Remus, Sirius, Peter et James, puis se dirigea vers Lily et Arabella.  
  
« Je viens juste de rompre avec Robbie ! » dit Brenna joyeusement. Elle avait accepté de sortir avec lui parce qu'elle ne voulait pas lui dire non et après un mois, elle avait réalisé qu'il n'y avait rien entre eux. Alors qu'il semblait si heureux, elle ne pouvait rompre avec lui.  
  
« Quoi ? Pourquoi ? » dit Lily, oubliant le supposé manque de goût d'Arabella.  
  
« Il a embrassé Julie Popritkin. »  
  
« Et pourquoi tu es donc si contente ? » demanda Arabella, confuse.  
  
« J'ai finalement trouvé une excuse décente pour rompre avec lui, la mienne n'était pas assez bonne, » répliqua Brenna.  
  
« C'était quoi la tienne ? » demanda Lily.  
  
« Il n'y avait plus de courant, tu vois ce que je veux dire ? Et vous, qu'est ce que vous avez fait ? »  
  
Lily et Arabella informèrent Brenna des dernières nouvelles. Remus les regardaient, alors qu'elles parlaient.  
  
« Je pense que Lunard a le béguin pour Brenna, » l'embêta Sirius.  
  
« Et je pense que tu devrais te taire. Echec et mat, » dit Remus.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------------------------------  
  
Note : Merci d'avoir lu ce premier chapitre. Ceci était ma première traduction de fanfiction, je n'en ai d'ailleurs jamais écrit moi-même. SVP, laissez moi vos impressions !!!!!!! Ce que vous aimez, n'aimez pas, . tout m'intéresse pour améliorer ma manière de traduire ! Je vous promets de me dépêcher de poster la suite assez rapidement. :-) Si vous voulez lire d'autres fics de cet auteur, traduites en français, aller voir Ange, pour «S'évader». 


	2. Chapitre 2

Falling - chapitre2  
  
Disclaimer : Alors, on va faire simple, rien ne m'appartient. Ce que vous connaissez déjà appartient à JKRowling, ce qui est inventé (c'est à dire tout le reste) appartient à Bella Black. Je ne suis que la traductrice de sa fanfiction.  
  
Auteur : Bella Black.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------------------------------  
  
Remus fixait du regard le visage rieur de Brenna. Elle était belle, douce, merveilleuse. Il aurait pu continuer ainsi durant une éternité. Sirius avait raison, elle était belle à sa façon, mais il aimait ça. Beaucoup.  
  
« Lunard ! Qui est ce que tu regardes ? » hurla Sirius, ramenant Remus sur terre.  
  
« Sirius ! Et si elle t'entend ? » répliqua Remus.  
  
« Mais non, Lunard ! »  
  
« Mais si, elle n'est pas stupide. »  
  
« Elle parle à ses amies, qui ont toutes les deux l'air aussi adorable qu'elle. »  
  
« Lunard, Patmol, nous ne sommes pas désespérés à ce point là, » déclara James, « Je vais en haut pour trouver une sorte de revanche pour aujourd'hui. »  
  
Et avec ça, James se leva et quitta la salle commune, vers le dortoir des garçons. Il bouillait toujours de rage à propos de ce qui lui était arrivé plus tôt avec Lily et décida qu'elle serait la victime de la farce de ce soir. Pendant ce temps, la victime potentielle était en train de papoter avec ses amies.  
  
« Tu es sûre, Bella ? » demanda Lily.  
  
« Absolument, » répliqua Arabella, « Il t'aime bien. »  
  
« Qu'est ce que je dois faire ? »  
  
« Va en haut, prépare toi pour aller au lit, puis nous t'aiderons à organiser une stratégie pour ton prochain déplacement, » suggéra Brenna.  
  
« OK, » décida Lily, se dirigeant vers le dortoir des filles.  
  
Les Bombabouses étaient l'arme préférée de James. Il maîtrisait l'art de l'enchantement, ainsi elles explosaient exactement quand il le voulait, pas avant. Après un placement méticuleux de ses armes dans le dortoir des filles, James s'assura que sa Cape d'Invisibilité le couvrait bien, il enchanta les Bombabouses cachées et allait partir quand il entendit quelqu'un arriver dans le dortoir. Lily entra joyeusement, et décida de prendre une douche avant de se coucher. Ne voulant pas faire tout le chemin jusqu'à la salle de bain des préfets, Lily avait pris l'habitude d'utiliser celle attenante au dortoir. Entrant sans se presser dans la salle de bain, elle ne remarqua rien d'inhabituel dans le dortoir, dû à son état joyeux. James soupira de soulagement et nota comme Lily était heureuse. Trop heureuse, à son avis.  
  
Lily chanta toute seule sous la douche, chose qu'elle ne faisait que rarement. Elle se sentait comme si elle était au sommet du monde. Comme elle arrêtait l'eau, elle nota qu'Arabella, Brenna et une de leurs autres amies, Claire, étaient montées. Elle commençait à mettre son pyjama quand elle remarqua une très forte et immonde odeur. Enroulant une serviette autour d'elle, Lily émergea de la salle de bain.  
  
« Bombabouses ! Quelqu'un a mis des Bombabouses dans notre dortoir ! » hurla Claire.  
  
« Je vais tuer Potter ! » cria Lily, faisant le rapport entre les deux et réalisant ce qui s'était passé, complètement furieuse, « Cet imbécile ! »  
  
« Lily, qu'est ce que tu . » commença Arabella alors que Lily fonçait en bas, en serviette et sous-vêtements. Elle traversa la salle commune, inconsciente des regards qu'elle recevait et monta furieusement au dortoir des garçons de septième année. Sirius, Remus et Peter la poursuivirent.  
  
James, sourit largement quand ils entendit des cris perçants provenant du dortoir des filles. Il se relaxait sur son lit quand il perçut des bruits de pas devant la porte. S'attendant à voir Remus, Sirius et Peter, James se détendit et attendit que les louanges pour sa farce arrivent.  
  
« POTTER, » hurla Lily, alors qu'elle entrait en furie dans la chambre.  
  
« Evans, mais merde, qu'est ce que tu veux ? » dit James choqué de voir Lily et non ses amis.  
  
« Te tuer, » répondit Lily, violemment.  
  
« Lily ! Tu es dans le mauvais dortoir, est ce qu'on interrompt quelque chose ? »demanda Sirius, remarquant la tenue de Lily.  
  
« Et eux trois aussi, » continua Lily.  
  
« Qu'est ce que tu nous veux ? » demanda Peter, effrayé par la rage aveugle de Lily.  
  
« Elle veut nous tuer, » dit James d'un ton neutre.  
  
« P- p- p- p- pourquoi ? » couina Peter.  
  
« Des Bombabouses dans mon dortoir, » répliqua Lily, « Et vous allez tous venir nettoyer. »  
  
« Quoi ? Pourquoi ? » demanda Remus, outré à la perspective de nettoyer des Bombabouses devant Brenna.  
  
« Parce que, numéro, vous les y avez mises là, et numéro deux, si vous ne le faites pas, je vous jette un sort la semaine prochaine et vous savez que j'en suis capable. »  
  
« En fait, on ne les y pas mises, » contesta Sirius.  
  
« Bien sûr que si, » répliqua Lily, toujours en colère.  
  
Remus et James firent signe à Sirius et ils discutèrent tous les trois. Notant que Lily avait sorti sa baguette, prête, se rappelant les incidents où une Lily en colère leur avait jeté des sorts à tous les quatre durant un mois et l'opportunité d'un flirt potentiel, Sirius prit une décision.  
  
« Ok, on y va. »  
  
« Euh, les gars ? » demanda Lily, réalisant le fait qu'elle ne portait qu'une serviette, « Est ce que je peux vous emprunter des affaires ? »  
  
Remus rit, « je ne pense pas que ton petit ami veuille que nous te donnions plus de vêtements. »  
  
« Petit ami ? » demanda Lily, « Je n'ai pas de petit ami. »  
  
Alors elle remarqua que James la regardait. Il se rendit soudain compte que tout le monde l'observait et détourna les yeux. Remus se dirigea tranquillement vers une armoire et attrapa un caleçon et un T-shirt. Il lança les vêtements à Lily qui les attrapa au vol et courut dans la salle de bain, embarrassée. Elle était si en colère contre James qu'elle avait couru à travers la salle commune des Gryffondors avec rien d'autre qu'une serviette. Elle se changea rapidement et jeta la serviette sur la pile de vêtements sales dans la salle de bain. Le dortoir des garçons était crasseux pensa-t-elle, dégoûtée.  
  
James ne pouvait pas croire que Sirius et Remus avaient accepté de nettoyer le dortoir des filles. Il ne pouvait pas croire non plus qu'il avait trouvé Lily Evans attirante durant une seconde. Avec ses boucles rousses échappées, ses yeux verts brillants et ses lèvres à embrasser, ne portant rien qu'une serviette, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de la regarder. Ce n'était rien, se dit James à lui même, seulement une défaillance de jugement momentanée. Quand elle sortit de la salle de bain, il remarqua qu'elle portait son caleçon et son T-shirt. James se dirigea vers Remus et le questionna, « Pourquoi Lily porte-t-elle mes vêtements ? »  
  
« Parce que ces vêtements étaient les premiers que j'ai trouvés, » répliqua Remus. Lily avait sa baguette sortie et il voulait partir avant qu'elle ne change d'avis et qu'elle ne leur jette à tous un sort finalement.  
  
« Allons nous partir ? » dit-il, indiquant la porte.  
  
« Allons-y, » décida Sirius. Sur ce Sirius, Remus et Peter partirent aussi rapidement que possible.  
  
Lily pointa sa baguette sur James, pendant qu'elle se dirigeait vers la porte. Il la suivit, trébuchant sur un livre au sol. Il tomba sur Lily dont le corps menu bascula. James atterrit au-dessus de Lily qui était tombée par terre. Sa bouche se trouvait à moins d'un murmure de la sienne. James pouvait sentir son odeur, du shampooing, quelque chose de fleuri et autre chose de purement Lily. Durant une seconde, il oublia qu'il la méprisait et qu'il l'avait méprisée pendant sept ans. Il oublia qu'ils étaient Préfet et Préfette en Chef et qu'ils devaient montrer l'exemple aux plus jeunes élèves. Tout ce à quoi il pouvait penser était ces délicieuses lèvres à embrasser, ces boucles, ces yeux verts, ce parfum enivrant et toutes les raisons pour lesquelles il devrait l'embrasser.  
  
Lily pouvait sentir son grand corps musclé sur le sien. Elle leva le regard dans ses profonds yeux marrons et n'y qu'un désir pur. Elle se rendit soudain compte de vêtements qu'elle portait et respira l'odeur qui était purement celle de James. Masculine avec une pointe d'eau de Cologne, décida- t-elle. Elle fut prise au dépourvu par la proximité de leurs lèvres et oublia pourquoi elle était montée dans le dortoir en premier lieu. Elle oublia les années de haine et la porte ouverte et alors que son corps frissonnait par anticipation, ces lèvres à embrasser se rapprochèrent encore et encore.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------------------------------  
  
Note : Donc voilà le deuxième chapitre de cette fic. J'espère qu'il vous a plu, j'ai fait de mon mieux pour le traduire. La suite ne devrait pas trop tarder vu que je suis en vacances jusqu'au 3 septembre. Je me dépêche, c'est promis. SVP !!!!!!!!!!!! Laissez des reviews !!!!!!!!!!! Ca me fera très plaisir et m'encouragera :-) 


	3. Chapitre 3

Falling - chapitre 3  
  
Disclaimer : Alors, on va faire simple, rien ne m'appartient. Ce que vous connaissez déjà appartient à JKRowling, ce qui est inventé (c'est à dire tout le reste) appartient à Bella Black. Je ne suis que la traductrice de sa fanfiction.  
  
Auteur : Bella Black  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------------------------------  
  
Soudain un fracas bruyant parvint de la salle commune, forçant Lily à se rappeler la haine qu'elle éprouvait pour James.  
  
« Potter, enlève toi de moi avant que je ne te jette vraiment un sort ! »  
  
« Ecoute, tête de carotte, je n'apprécie pas ça plus que toi ! » James se leva, libérant Lily qui ramassa sa baguette et la pointa sur lui d'un air menaçant.  
  
« Commence à nettoyer, Potter, » dit Lily avec force. James commença à se diriger vers la porte tandis que Lily, avec sa baguette pointée sur son dos, le suivait.  
  
Pendant ce temps, Arabella, Claire et Brenna avait été surprises que Sirius, Remus et Peter soient venus nettoyer le dortoir. Elles avaient été encore plus surprises de voir que Lily et James manquaient  
  
« Où est Lily ? »demanda Brenne, curieuse. Elle espérait que ce dernier mauvais coup les réunirait. En vrai romantique, Brenna avait décidé, le premier jour à Poudlard, que Lily et James étaient faits pour être ensemble. Après une journée remplie de disputes et de mauvais coups, ils se haïssaient pourtant plus que jamais.  
  
« Avec James, » répliqua Remus, en souriant à Brenna.  
  
« Vraiment ? » demanda Arabella.  
  
« Mais pas de cette manière-là, Bella. Je crois qu'elle a mentionné le mot meurtre, » se rappela Sirius.  
  
« Mais merde ! » hurla Brenna, « Pourquoi est ce qu'ils ne s'embrassent pas et qu'on en finisse seulement ? »  
  
« Quelques fois les choses ne sont pas aussi simples, je pense, » répliqua Remus en lançant un regard plein de sens à Brenna.  
  
« C'est qu'ils sont parfaits l'un pour l'autre, » dit Brenna, rendant son regard à Remus.  
  
« Um, je déteste interrompre ce moment et tout, mais tout ce bazar a vraiment besoin d'être nettoyé. Susan et Rebecca seront bientôt là et elles ne devraient pas avoir à supporter ça, » interrompit Claire.  
  
« En fait, personne ne devrait avoir à supporter ça, » acquiesça Arabella, « Les garçons, commencez à nettoyer. Maintenant ! Nous, nous allons établir un plan brillant. »  
  
« Pour quoi ? » demanda Peter, confus.  
  
« Pour mettre Lily et James ensemble ! Mais vous êtes tous aussi stupides ? » dit Brenna.  
  
Juste à ce moment là, James entra dans la pièce, suivit de près par Lily, habillée avec ses vêtements.  
  
« Finalement tu as décidé de venir nous aider ! » dit Sirius, « Aide nous à nettoyer, Jamie. »  
  
Claire quitta le dortoir pour parler à ses amies, Susan et Rebecca, pendant qu'Arabella, Brenna et Lily s'asseyaient toutes sur le lit de Lily. Arabella commença à cuisiner Lily, qui était toujours un peu rouge à propos d'elle et James. Lily insista que la seule personne pour laquelle elle avait des sentiments était Steven Blake.  
  
« je sais que tu aimes bien Steven et tout, mais toi et James êtes faits l'un pour l'autre, » soutint Brenna.  
  
« Moi et James, c'est n'importe quoi ! » s'exclama Lily.  
  
« Non, c'est si réel, » décida Arabella.  
  
« Peu importe, je dois commencer mon devoir d'enchantements, » dit Lily.  
  
« C'est pour dans trois jours ! » déclara Brenna.  
  
« Je veux commencer maintenant, » répondit Lily, prenant son manuel, du parchemin, une plume et une bouteille d'encre. Arabella et Brenna se levèrent et chacune alla sur son lit respectif. Brenna se mit à écrire dans son journal et Arabella commença à lire un numéro de 'Si Charmante', son magazine préféré. Les quatre garçons finirent de nettoyer.  
  
« On a fini ! » claironna Sirius.  
  
« Ok, alors partez, » dit Lily, « J'ai besoin de me concentrer. »  
  
« Eh, on vient juste de nettoyer ton dortoir, Evans, » dit James froidement.  
  
« Ouais, parce que vous avez semé la pagaille ! » répliqua Lily.  
  
« Salut, les beautés ! »dit Sirius en franchissant la porte avec Peter.  
  
« Salut, et désolé du désordre, » dit Remus.  
  
James fila. Lily était décidemment la personne la plus énervante de cette planète.  
  
Arabella leva les yeux et étudia son dortoir. Claire, Rebecca et Susan étaient rentrées, juste après que les garçons soient partis et elles papotaient dans un coin. Toutes les six étaient devenue proches comme seules des filles vivant ensemble depuis sept ans peuvent l'être. Elle regarda ses deux meilleures amies, Lily et Brenna. Lily était calme et studieuse mais elle avait des tendances furieuses et un fort caractère que James faisait bien ressortir. Elle était mignonne et flamboyante, avec ces cheveux roux et ses yeux pétillants qui trahissaient sa nature légèrement malicieuse. Brenna d'autre part était une blonde naturelle, avec des yeux marron et une sorte de douce nature intérieur qui transparaissait tout le temps. Sa beauté physique n'était pas vraiment spectaculaire, mais sa beauté intérieure prenait le pas sur le reste. Arabella se leva et alla utiliser la salle de bain. Alors qu'elle regardait ses mains, elle eu un aperçu de son reflet dans le miroir. Des cheveux marron chocolat raides, une peau bronzée et des yeux bleu clair lui donnait un air exotique, presque superbe. Elle était grande et mince, mais à son avis elle était trop grande et trop maigre. Elle quitta la salle de bain et remarqua une chouette à l'une des fenêtres. Reconnaissant la chouette blanche comme la neige de Lily, Artémis, Arabella ouvrit la fenêtre et laissa la chouette rentrer.  
  
« Lily, c'est Artémis, »hurla-t-elle.  
  
« Quoi ? Oh, merci, Bella, »répondit Lily. Elle enleva la note, la lut et cria.  
  
« Cette petite garce ! Je la hais ! Je la hais ! » Elle entreprit de hurler une longue liste d'obscénités. Brenna la rejoignit et prit la lettre des mains de Lily. Elle la lut et la tendit à Arabella.  
  
« Lily, je suis totalement d'accord. Qu'elle fasse ça est horrible ! » dit Brenna d'un ton apaisant.  
  
Arabella était sous le choc. La note disait :  
  
Lily,  
  
Je me marie à Vernon Dursley durant tes vacances de Noël. Tu ferais mieux de dire à Papa et maman que tu ne peux pas venir. C'est le jour le plus spécial de ma vie et tu ne vas pas la gâcher. Maman et papa ont dit que je devais t'inviter mais je pense que c'est gaspiller une invitation car il n'y a pas moyen que tu viennes à mon mariage ! Espèce de grosse vache anormale, ne viens pas, tu risquerais d'effrayer les enfants et l'amour de ma vie, Vernon Dursley. Monstre. Si tu dis que tu as des trucs d'école, Maman et Papa vont juste en rajouter à propos de combien tu es sérieuse et je pourrais me marier en paix. Je veux le mariage de mes rêves, ce qui signifie que je ne veux pas de Lily, ni de fleur, ni de garce comme toi ici. (Ndlr : en Anglais, Lily signifie aussi un lys)  
  
Sans aucune affection,  
  
Pétunia Evans, bientôt Mme V. Dursley.  
  
PS : j'ai trouvé l'amour et toi jamais car tu es un MONSTRE !  
  
« Alors, qu'est ce que tu vas faire ? » demanda Arabella.  
  
« Ecrire à mes parents et leur dire que je ne peux pas venir. Je ne veux pas gâcher le plus beau jour de la vie de Pétunia, » dit Lily avec sarcasmes.  
  
« Non, vraiment, que vas tu faire ? » demanda Brenna.  
  
« Je ne sais pas. Vous avez une idée ? »  
  
« Est-ce que tu comptais y aller ? » demanda Brenna.  
  
« Non. »  
  
« Bien, alors n'y va pas, c'était assez facile, » déclara Arabella.  
  
« J'ai trouvé maintenant ! Je sais ! Je vais écrire à Maman pour lui dire que je ne peux pas venir et glisser 'accidentellement' cette note à l'intérieur ! » décida Lily.  
  
« Brillant, » dirent Arabella et Brenna en c?ur.  
  
Lily écrivit :  
  
Chers Papa et Maman,  
  
Je ne peux pas venir au mariage de Pétunia. Elle m'a écrit une lettre vraiment sincère, me disant combien elle voulait que je sois là et je regrette d'avoir tant de travail à faire. J'ai les A.S.P.I.C.s à la fin de cette année et je dois étudier. J'espère que je ne gâche pas la journée de Pétunia. Dites m'en plus à propos de ce Vernon. Je ne l'ai toujours pas rencontré et Pétunia a l'air si amoureuse !! Je peux entendre sa joie dans les nombreuses lettres qu'elle m'écrit. C'est si évident ! Je vous aime très fort tous les deux et je m'excuse de n pas pouvoir venir. Répondez moi vite !  
  
Votre fille attentionnée,  
  
Lily Evans.  
  
Elle roula la lettre en s'assurant que celle de Pétunia s'y trouvait aussi, puis l'attacha à la patte d'Artémis.  
  
« Désolée pour ce voyage en plus, Artémis, mais j'ai besoin que ça soit réglé, » dit doucement Lily à sa chouette. Arabella et Brenna pouvaient voir à travers l'apparence nonchalante de Lily. Elles pouvaient voir combien Lily était blessée. Toutes les deux savaient que Pétunia harcelait Lily moralement et que ce harcèlement blessait son estime personnelle. Lily était forte en apparence mais faible à l'intérieur.  
  
Lily envoya Artémis par la fenêtre et eu envie de se cacher sous ses couvertures. Elle savait que c'était lâche mais chaque fois que Pétunia lui envoyait une lettre comme ça, elle se sentait comme si elle n'était rien. Et ce n'avait pas été la pire. Lily se souvenait de chacune, en plus de tout ce que Pétunia lui avait toujours dit. Ayant envie de pleurer, Lily dit bonne nuit puis tira les rideaux autour de son lit. Elle se pelotonna et commença à sangloter doucement. Alors que ses camarades allaient se coucher, Arabella et Brenna savaient la peine que Lily ressentait.  
  
Le matin suivant, James, Sirius, Peter et Remus descendirent tôt prendre leur petit déjeuner car James voulait voir Tracy avant les cours. Ils remarquèrent que Lily et Brenna étaient les seules Gryffondors dans le Grand Hall. Toutes les deux étaient déjà habillées avec leurs robes d'école, et Lily portait son badge de Préfette en Chef. Elle leva les yeux lorsque les quatre garçons arrivèrent, puis eu l'air déçu.  
  
« Lily, il sera bientôt là, ne t'inquiète pas, » dit Brenna d'un ton apaisant.  
  
« Mais si il ne m'appréciait plus ? » demanda Lily.  
  
« Crois moi, Lils, il est fou amoureux de toi. »  
  
« Tu es sûre ? »  
  
« Certaine. Tout ce que Pétunia a dit était des conneries et tu le sais. »  
  
« Je me fous de ce qu'elle a dit. »  
  
« Non, c'est faux. Mais, c'est bon, tu n'es pas obligée de l'admettre, Lily. »  
  
« Mon Dieu, le voilà ! » dit Lily rapidement, changeant de sujet. Elle était toute excitée de voir Steven. James, de son côté, méprisait Steven et grimaça à son entrée. Après avoir supporté Lily hier soir et perdu l'avantage dans la dispute, il avait besoin d'une bonne séance de détente. Il se dirigea vers la table de Poufsouffle, enroula ses bras autour de Tracy et murmura à son oreille.  
  
« Tu veux quitter ce lieu public, chérie ? » dit-il. Tracy acquiesça de la tête et quitta le Grand Hall avec lui. Ils trouvèrent un placard qui lui au moins était inoccupé et Tracy pressa James contre le mur. Elle passa ses bras autour de son cou et elle l'embrassa. Fort. James apprécia le baiser, glissant ses bras autour de sa taille. Alors qu'il faisait ça, il remarqua combien elle était maigre et osseuse. Il se rappela les courbes douces d'une certaine tête rousse, et passa la main dans les cheveux de Tracy. Ses cheveux raidis et teints étaient secs et rigides. Cela lui remit en tête les douces courbes de Lily. Mécontent du baiser, James se remémora les baisers d'hier, échangés dans une salle de classe vide. Il se souvint qu'il appréciait immensément ces baisers et s'immergea dans ce souvenir. Alors que Tracy faisait glisser sa langue experte le long de son cou, il se relaxa. La passion s'intensifia au fur et à mesure que le couple s'embrassait mais ce n'était rien comparé au désir intense qu'il avait ressenti en regardant Lily Evans. Et ils s'étaient à peine touchés. Si la toucher pouvait lui faire cet effet, que ferait un baiser ? Ne voulant même pas considérer la plus infime possibilité qu'il soit attiré par Lily Evans, il intensifia son baiser avec Tracy et se plongea dans cette séance de relaxation.  
  
Steven Blake s'approchait de la table de Gryffondor, notant comment les filles le fixaient. Comme un missile, il se dirigea sur sa cible. Lily Evans, Préfette en Chef, mignonne, relativement populaire.  
  
« Hé Lily ! Est ce que je peux te parler ? Seule ? » demanda Steven.  
  
« Bien sûr, Steven ! Où ? » répliqua Lily, en espérant qu'elle n'avait pas l'air trop pressé.  
  
« Viens, on va faire un tour, » décida impulsivement Steven.  
  
« Ok, allons-y, » et sur ce, Lily et Steven quittèrent la pièce. Déçu que Lily sorte avec quelqu'un d'autre que James, Brenna les regarda s'éloigner. Pourtant, elle rayonna quand Remus lui fit signe. Agitant la main en retour, Brenna se leva de sa place et alla s'asseoir à côté de lui, Sirius et Peter. Arabella entra en discutant avec Rebecca, repéra Brenna et vint s'asseoir. Tous les cinq commencèrent à passer en revue tous les moyens possibles pour réunir James et Lily ensemble.  
  
« Donc Lily, je pense que tu sais pourquoi je voulais te parler, » commença Steven.  
  
« Eclaire moi, Steven, » répondit Lily en flirtant.  
  
« Et bien . je t'aime vraiment bien et je pense qu'il se pourrait que toi aussi. Donc, euh, tu voudrais sortir de temps en temps. » demanda-t-il.  
  
Lily sourit largement. Sa journée semblait commencer d'un bon pied. « Bien sûr ! Donc, nous sommes ensemble maintenant ? » dit-elle légèrement.  
  
Steven la regarda et sourit. Il se pencha et l'embrassa doucement sur les lèvres. « Ca répond à ta question ? »  
  
« Je ne sais pas. Tu veux réessayer ? » Cette fois, le baiser était plus intense et plus passionné. Lily sentit son corps contre le sien et cela lui remémora la façon dont elle avait ressenti le corps de James sur le sien. Elle enfouit ce souvenir dans le coin le plus lointain de son esprit et céda aux baisers de Steven.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------------------------------  
  
Note : Je suis vraiment désolée j'ai mis un peu de temps à mettre ce troisième chapitre en ligne mais il est plus long que les deux premiers. Je vais essayer d'en traduire un maximum avant la rentrée car après j'aurais moins de temps. J'espère que celui-là vous a autant plu !!!! Merci pour les reviews !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! J'en veux plus :-) 


	4. Chapitre 4

Falling - chapitre 4  
  
Disclaimer : Alors, on va faire simple, rien ne m'appartient. Ce que vous connaissez déjà appartient à JKRowling, ce qui est inventé (c'est à dire tout le reste) appartient à Bella Black. Je ne suis que la traductrice de sa fanfiction.  
  
Auteur : Bella Black  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------------------------------  
  
Lorsque Lily et Steven se séparèrent, Lily remarqua une superbe chouette fauve voltigeant près d'eux.  
  
« Cette chouette est mignonne. C'est la tienne ? » demanda Lily à Steven.  
  
« Ce n'est pas la mienne, et c'est vrai qu'elle est belle. Mais pas autant que toi, » répondit Steven. Lily prit la note de la chouette et la regarda s'envoler au loin, heureuse de voir combien son petit ami était attentionné.  
  
La lettre disait ceci :  
  
Chère Miss Evans,  
  
Vous et Mr Potter avez une réunion avec moi, juste avant votre cours de Transfiguration. J'ai déjà prévenu le Professeur McGonagall que vous seriez en retard. Sil vous plaît, informez Mr Potter de cette réunion et soyez à l'heure. Le nouveau mot de passe est 'Chocogrenouille'.  
  
Sincèrement,  
  
Professeur Dumbledore.  
  
Lily grogna. Elle allait devoir quitter les bras confortables de Steven plus tôt que nécessaire pour trouver la seule personne qu'elle haïssait à Poudlard en plus des Serpentards. Sa journée parfaite dégringolait.  
  
« Steven, apparemment, j'ai une réunion avec Dumbledore pour un truc de Préfette en Chef. Je dois aller trouver James et passer prendre quelque chose à manger avant que je n'y aille. Désolée, » dit Lily désespérée.  
  
« C'est cool. Je peux te dire où se trouve James si tu me donnes un autre baiser, » répondit Steven. Lily l'embrassa joyeusement.  
  
« En train d'embrasser Tracy Goffman dans un placard quelque part, » dit Steven ses lèvres toujours pressées contre les siennes.  
  
« Je dois le trouver. »  
  
« Je vais t'aider. »  
  
« Ok, mais alors on devrait arrêter de s'embrasser. »  
  
« Mince, » et sur ce, il prit sa main, l'embrassa et partit.  
  
« Wahou, » se dit Lily à elle-même, « C'est la chose la plus mignonne qu'on m'ait jamais faite. »  
  
Elle dirigea sa quête pour trouver James, ouvrant chaque placard qu'elle trouvait. En ouvrant un des derniers, elle vit deux silhouettes pressées contre le mur, manifestement très occupées.  
  
« James, sort ton cul de ce placard, » dit Lily froidement. James et Tracy levèrent les yeux et aperçurent Lily.  
  
« Qu'est ce que tu veux encore, Evans ? On est occupés, » répondit James, plutôt impoliment d'après Lily.  
  
« Dumble. » commença Lily.  
  
« Ecoute, juste parce que tu n'as pas de petit ami, fout la paix au mien, Lily ! » s'immisça Tracy.  
  
« Je ne veux pas de ton petit ami, Tracy. J'en ai un que j'aime vraiment beaucoup. Je suis juste venue donner ç a à James, » dit Lily en colère, tenant la lettre de Dumbledore.  
  
« Et qui voudrait sortir avec cette garce de tête rousse ? » demanda James.  
  
« ce ne sont pas tes affaires, mais c'est Steven Blake, si ça t'intéresse, » répondit Lily, devenant de plus en plus distante. James eu une bouffée de colère qu'il ne pouvait expliquer contre Steven. Il se rappelait combien Steven était idiot et égoïste et qu'aucun Gryffondor ne devrait sortir avec lui.  
  
« Evans, toi, t'abaissant de la sorte ! Je ne peux même pas le croire ! » dit James avec véhémence.  
  
« je me fous de ce que tu penses ! je l'apprécie et lui aussi, donc nous sortons ensemble. Même un abruti comme toi devrait être capable de comprendre ça ! » hurla Lily furieuse. « Je vais chercher quelque chose à manger. Ne sois pas en retard à la réunion, » dit-elle, légèrement plus calme en donnant la lettre à James.  
  
« Quelle réunion ? Garce ! » dit James alors que Lily avait déjà tourné le dos.  
  
« James ! Dès que cette fille est arrivée ici, tu m'as totalement ignorée. En plus de ça, ça te rend fou qu'elle sorte avec Steven. Je pense que tu ressens quelque chose pour elle. Et tu e toujours avec moi. James, tu es aussi bâtard que ce que tout le monde dit. Jouer avec deux filles en même temps n'est pas dans la règle du jeu. C'est fini ! Tu viens juste de te faire larguer ! » cria Tracy en sanglotant.  
  
Elle s'enfuit et James resta planté là, abasourdi. Sa journée était déjà horrible. Il ouvrit la lettre et grogna. Une réunion avec le fléau de son existence qui venait juste le faire larguer n'était pas vraiment ce dont il avait besoin. Il se dirigea vers le bureau de Dumbledore en espérant que sa journée n'allait pas empirer.  
  
« Salut, je prends juste à grignoter, réunion avec Dumbledore, je suis la petite amie de Steven, » dit Lily à Remus, Sirius, Peter, Arabella et Brenna. « Je dois y aller. Bye, » finit Lily en prenant deux toasts et en quittant le Grand Hall.  
  
« Bye, » répondirent Arabella et Brenna alors que Lily sortait en trombe de la salle.  
  
« Est ce qu'elle est toujours aussi relax ? » demanda Sirius d'un ton sarcastique. Arabella rit et Sirius remarqua combien elle était mignonne. Ses cheveux marron chocolat brillaient et ses yeux bleu clair étincelaient. Pouvait-il vraiment être intéressé par Arabella Figg. C'était presque impossible de ne pas être attiré par elle, décida-t-il. Elle était si belle.  
  
« Nous avons Transfiguration. Allons-y, Patmol, » dit Remus, sortant Sirius de sa rêverie.  
  
« Vous voulez venir avec nous ? » demanda timidement Brenna alors qu'elle et Arabella se levaient pour partir.  
  
« On adorerait, Brenna, » répondit Remus, pénétré par le regard de ses yeux marron. Il se leva sans rompre le lien entre eux, rassembla ses affaires et tous deux commencèrent à quitter le Hall.  
  
« Hé ! Attendez moi, » dit Peter bruyamment, brisant le charme. Remus et Brenna regardèrent en arrière et virent Peter courant derrière eux, suivi par Sirius et Arabella, qui marchaient tranquillement.  
  
« Nous devons employer ce moment avec sagesse, » commença Sirius.  
  
« Pourquoi ? » interrompit Arabella.  
  
« C'est l'heure des plans, » répondit Remus, « Nous devons réunir Lily et James. »  
  
« Il est si borné ! Il n'admettra jamais qu'il a des sentiments pour elle, » décida Brenna.  
  
« Lily est têtue, elle aussi ! Elle ne cédera pas non plus à ses sentiments, » répliqua Remus.  
  
« Si James lui avoue les sentiments qu'il a pour elle, elle réagira, » dit Brenna en regardant Remus.  
  
« Et si James était timide ? » dit Remus en renvoyant son regard à Brenna.  
  
« Il doit surmonter ça et lui dire ce qu'il ressent, » répondit Brenna, gardant son regard sur Remus.  
  
« Pourquoi est ce qu'elle ne peut pas lui dire en premier ? » dit Remus.  
  
« Parce que c'est bien plus romantique que le garçon se déclare à la fille, » répondit doucement Brenna. Remus la trouvait plus belle que jamais. Il avait absolument envie de l'embrasser. L'émotion du moment était trop énorme.  
  
« Brenna, je t'apprécie, » dit-il avec douceur, « Je t'aime vraiment beaucoup. »  
  
« Remus, je t'aime beaucoup moi aussi, » répondit Brenna. Un baiser rendrait ce moment parfait. Et alors que Remus se penchait, elle monta au paradis. Le baiser était doux, une gentille caresse des lèvres. Comme Remus se relevait, Brenna décida que c'était le moment le plus romantique de sa vie.  
  
« Sirius, c'est la chose la plus mignonne que je n'ai jamais vu e, » murmura Arabella.  
  
« Je connais ce sentiment, » dit Sirius pour une fois incapable de sortir un commentaire sarcastique.  
  
Tous les cinq arrivèrent en classe de Transfiguration, Remus et Brenna se tenaient par la main et paraissaient heureux. Alors que chacun entrait et prenait place, Arabella remarqua que James et Lily n'étaient pas revenus. Elle était sur le point de le dire à Remus, Brenna, Peter et Sirius, quand le professeur McGonagall se mit à parler.  
  
« Le professeur Dumbledore a décidé qu'un bal de Noël précoce aurait lieu avant que vous ne partiez tous en vacances. Le bal est ouvert aux quatrièmes années et plus, de toutes les maisons. La danse sera ouverte par le Préfet et la Préfette en Chef. Le professeur Dumbledore a réservé Amanda Peters pour l'animation musicale de la soirée. J'espère que vous vous comporterez tous comme je l'attends des élèves de ma maison. Maintenant, continuons avec la leçon, » annonça-t-elle.  
  
Remus murmura quelque chose à l'oreille de Brenna, qui acquiesça d'un signe de tête. Sirius regarda Arabella et elle sourit. Si seulement il avait le courage de l'inviter au bal. Sa propre réaction le surprit. Il n'avait jamais été nerveux pour une fille auparavant. Mais alors, cela le frappa. Arabella était la fille la plus spéciale par laquelle il avait jamais été attiré.  
  
Pendant ce temps dans le bureau du Professeur Dumbledore, James et Lily venaient juste d'être percutés par la nouvelle qu'ils auraient à ouvrir le bal ensemble. James sentit soudain sa journée empirer bien, bien, bien, plus.  
  
« J'ai déjà programmé la musique. Il ne vous reste plus qu'à choisir une chanson d'Amanda Peters et de vous assurer que vous pouvez valser dessus. La danse est un art essentiel de la vie. Je suggère que vous vous entraîniez ensemble. Oh, et Miss Evans, vos retenues sont annulées pour vous donner le temps de vous entraîner à danser. Bonne journée ! » dit Dumbledore, alors qu'il escortait les deux adolescents abasourdis hors de son bureau.  
  
« A vous aussi, » répondit Lily, toujours quelque peu étourdie.  
  
« Au revoir, » dit James, de mauvaise humeur.  
  
« Pourquoi tu es si en colère ? » demanda Lily, « Est ce que Tracy s'est cassé un ongle ou quelque chose ? »  
  
« Tracy et moi, nous avons rompu, » répondit James froidement.  
  
« Oh, désolée, » dit Lily.  
  
« Ne le sois pas. »  
  
« Très bien, je ne le suis pas ! »  
  
« Oh mon Dieu ! Les filles sont de telles idiotes ! »  
  
« Seulement celles avec qui tu sors. »  
  
« Au moins, celles avec qui je sors sont mignonnes. »  
  
« Au moins, moi, j'ai un cerveau ! Mon Dieu, t'en as pas marre d'écouter leurs stupidités ? »  
  
« On ne parle pas vraiment. Et puis, je les largue avant que ça ne devienne vraiment sérieux, » dit James avec un clin d'?il.  
  
« Abruti ! » dit Lily. Elle redevenait furieuse. Ce n'était pas bon signe.  
  
« Tu sais que tu as envie de moi, » répliqua James. Il voulait juste une bonne séance de relaxation pour lui vider l'esprit et si ça devait être avec Lily Evans, il le ferait. Attendez une minute, venait-il de considérer le fait d'embrasser Lily Evans ? Cette journée l'attirait vers le bas plus que jamais. Il ne pouvait quand même pas être désespéré à ce point-là. Ils arrivèrent à la salle de classe et entrèrent.  
  
« Ah, Mr Potter et Miss Evans, je crois que vous êtes les deux seuls à être sans partenaires. Vous serez partenaires, alors, » dit McGonagall. Lily fixa Remus qui déposait un baiser sur la joue de Brenna et Arabella qui flirtait avec Sirius. Mais où allait le monde ? Lily réalisa qu'elle venait de manquer toutes les instructions de McGonagall. Merd, pensa-t-elle, double merde !  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------------------------------  
  
Note : Voilà donc un autre chapitre, très rapidement après le troisième. Etant donné qu'il y en a 15 en tout, faites le calcul (je vous donne un indice : c'est une soustraction) et vous verrez qu'il y en a encore pas mal à traduire. Je suis au milieu du cinquième, je me dépêche !!!!!!! Please, review !!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Ze vous zadore :) 


	5. Chapitre 5

Falling - chapitre 5  
  
Disclaimer : Alors, on va faire simple, rien ne m'appartient. Ce que vous connaissez déjà appartient à JKRowling, ce qui est inventé (c'est à dire tout le reste) appartient à Bella Black. Je ne suis que la traductrice de sa fanfiction.  
  
Auteur : Bella Black  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------------------------------  
  
Lily regarda James transfigurer son anneau en un raton laveur, parfaitement, du premier coup. Elle, pourtant, avait essayé à trois reprises, sans succès. Peut-être que ne pas faire attention avait aussi ses inconvénients. James regarda Lily. D'habitude, elle était la deuxième, après lui bien sûr, à avoir fini, mais aujourd'hui elle semblait incapable de transfigurer la moindre chose.  
  
« Miss Evans ! Ceci est une transfiguration de base que même un cinquième année serait capable de maîtriser ! Ce genre de performance est pathétique pour une septième année, et particulièrement pour vous. Mr Potter, Miss Evans est votre partenaire et j'attends de vous que vous l'assistiez, » dit le professeur McGonagall, alors qu'elle inspectait le travail des binômes. C'était sa première année d'enseignement et elle n'avait aucune idée de la façon de résoudre la soudaine inhabilité de Lily à accomplir une simple transfiguration. Même si elle se rendait compte que James et Lily étaient follement amoureux l'un de l'autre.  
  
« Mon Dieu, Evans, revient de la planète où tu es partie ! Ce n'est vraiment pas dur ! » dit James. Lily regardait Brenna et Remus avec un sourire sur son visage.  
  
« Evans ! »  
  
« Quoi ? Oh, c'est seulement toi, » répondit Lily.  
  
« Transfigure cet anneau en raton laveur. Vraiment c'est pas dur, » dit James froidement. La dernière partie de la réplique précédente de Lily l'ennuyait et il ne saisissait pas pourquoi.  
  
« Ok ! Mon Dieu ! » dit Lily frustrée. Sa meilleure amie était apparemment tombée amoureuse, quelque chose qu'elle n'aurait jamais soupçonnée de sa part, et elle ne pouvait même pas être heureuse pour Brenna pendant deux secondes sans se faire hurler dessus. Elle essaya de transfigurer l'anneau, mais il restait inchangé sur le bureau.  
  
« Tu dis même pas bien l'incantation, Evans. C'est Coonius Rintalis et pas Contalis Rinius. Et tu tiens ta baguette toute de travers. T'as pas écouté McGonagall ? » dit James extrêmement énervé pare l'apparente stupidité de Lily.  
  
« Coonius Rintalis ! » dit-elle en agitant sa baguette. Rien ne se passa.  
  
« Tu tiens toujours mal ta baguette ! »  
  
« Désolée, Professeur, » répliqua Lily, avec sarcasme. Elle repositionna sa baguette et réessaya. Toujours rien. Lily était de plus en plus frustrée. C'était peut-être sa plus mauvaise matière mais pourtant elle terminait toujours en deuxième. Ca devenait ridicule, pensa-t-elle, absolument ridicule. Soudain elle sentit une main douce se poser sur son poignet et une autre sur sa taille.  
  
« James, qu'est ce que tu fais ?!? » demanda Lily. Elle était extrêmement énervée.  
  
« Je te montre comment tenir ta baguette, » dit James, « Maintenant, dit la formule. »  
  
« Coonius Rintalis, » dit Lily lorsque James agita sa baguette. L'anneau devint soudain un raton laveur. Il enleva la main de son poignet et de sa hanche et les deux parties de son corps se sentirent tout à coup vides. C'était si agréable quand il la tenait. Non, se dit Lily, elle avait un petit ami parfait et détestait James. Elle avait probablement imaginé que James était Steven ou quelque chose comme ça.  
  
« Ok, maintenant, tu essayes sans moi, » dit James. Tenir Lily avait était si bon. Non, pensa James, ça ne se pouvait pas. Il était simplement toujours amer à propos de Tracy. Il regarda Lily transformer l'anneau an raton avec succès. Enfin, pensa-t-il, enfin.  
  
Lily sortit un bout de parchemin et gribouilla un mot à Arabella. Elle l'envoya magiquement à travers la classe, sans que McGonagall le vit. Arabella le déplia et lut :  
  
Bella,  
  
Qu'est ce qui se passe avec Brenna et Remus ? Ils sont si merveilleux ensemble. Raconte moi ce qui s'est passé !!!! Et toi et Sirius ?? T'as entendu parler du bal ? Je DOIS l'ouvrir avec James et il y a un léger problème dont je te parlerais après le cours. Steven est le gars le plus mignon que j'ai jamais rencontré !! Je t'en dirais plus après le cours aussi, ok ?  
  
RAS, TVB,  
  
Lily  
  
Arabella sourit à Lily et sortait un morceau de parchemin pour répondre, quand le raton laveur de Sirius traversa le bureau en courant, déchirant le mot de Lily en deux.  
  
« Sirius ! Contrôle ton raton ! » cria Arabella, le tapant pour s'amuser, « Il a déchiré mon mot ! »  
  
« Désolé, ma Belle. Pourras-tu me pardonner un jour ? » demanda Sirius, en faisant une adorable tête de chien battu.  
  
« Juste pour cette fois, » dit Arabella avec un clin d'oeil. Elle sortit de l'encre et recolla le mot. Souriant aux singeries de Sirius, Arabella écrivit une réponse rapide à Lily.  
  
Ma petite Lily,  
  
Brenna et Remus discutaient à propos des garçons disants aux filles ce qu'ils ressentaient, et là Remus lui a dit qu'il l'aimait bien et puis ils se sont embrassés. Très mignon et très romantique ! Tu dois tout me raconter sur Steven ! Je suis si contente pour toi. Il n'y a RIEN entre Sirius et moi. Nous sommes juste amis. Et non, Lils, je ne l'aime pas !! Néanmoins, il y a un petit problème avec Brenna et Remus. Est ce qu'elle sait au sujet de sa 'condition' ? Tu as de la chance,  
  
Bella.  
  
Lily lut le mot et haussa les épaules en direction d'Arabella. Elle regarda Brenna et Remus, priant pour qu'il lui ait dit. Brenna, tout comme Lily et Arabella, avait besoin d'honnêteté dans une relation. Lily ne voulait pas que quelque chose d'aussi stupide que le fait que Remus soit un loup-garou sépare deux personnes qui étaient si amoureuses.  
  
« Vous êtes congédiés, » dit fortement McGonagall. Lily regarda son emploi du temps. Son prochain cours était Enchantement avec les Serpentards. Son cours préféré avec les personnes qu'elle détestait le plus, pensa Lily.  
  
« Lils ! Ici ! » hurla Arabella. Lily se dirigea vers elle.  
  
« Et alors, c'est quoi ton gros problème ? Et James ne compte pas ! » dit Arabella.  
  
« Ne le dis à personne, » murmura Lily, « Je ne sais pas danser. »  
  
« Comment tu fais avec tous ces gars aux fêtes ? » demanda Arabella, confuse.  
  
« Je suis la musique et quand les choses deviennent trop compliquées, je les embrasse. »  
  
« Lily ! »  
  
« Est ce que tu peux m'apprendre ? »  
  
« Demande à James. »  
  
« Non ! Je vais demander à Steven. »  
  
« Tu dois demander à James, » soutint Arabella.  
  
« Pourquoi ? »  
  
« Parce que tu dois choisir une chanson et danser dessus, et crois moi, ça sera plus facile d'en apprendre une que tout un tas, » répondit Arabella.  
  
« D'accord, » dit Lily, grognon. Elle détestait demander de l'aide, mais demander de l'aide à James était le pire.  
  
« James, » commença Lily.  
  
« Quoi, tu m'appelles par mon prénom, Evans ? Peut-être que finalement tu es comme toutes ces autres filles, » l'interrompit James. -- (Ndlr : dans les pays anglophones, on ne s'appelle par son prénom que lorsque l'on est très proches. Sinon, on utilise le nom de famille.) --  
  
« Est ce que tu peux être sérieux pendant une minute ? Mon Dieu ! » dit Lily, encore énervée.  
  
« Non, il est par là, » dit James rapidement.  
  
« James Potter, je suis sérieuse ! » hurla Lily, furieuse.  
  
« Vraiment ? » soutint James. Il commençait à s'amuser.  
  
« Vas-y Arabella ! C'est toi qui lui demandes. J'en ai marre ! » dit Lily à sa meilleure amie.  
  
« Euh, ok. James, Lily ne sait pas danser. Elle a besoin de ton aide pour apprendre, » dit Arabella complètement calme.  
  
« C'est une idée géniale ! » décida Sirius, complètement sérieux.  
  
« Quoi ? » dit James. Il était sous le choc. Lily Evans ne savait pas danser.  
  
« Dis oui, James, » le pressa Arabella.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------------------------------  
  
Note : Aaaarrrggg, mon dieu, la rentrée c'est demain !!! Ne vous étonnez pas si les MAJ sont moins fréquentes, je rentre en Première L cette année. Mais je vais faire tout mon possible pour mettre tout ça en ligne le plus vite possible. Continuez à laissez des reviews, SVP !!!!!!! J'adore ça !!!!!! 


	6. Chapitre 6

Falling - chapitre 6  
  
Disclaimer : Alors, on va faire simple, rien ne m'appartient. Ce que vous connaissez déjà appartient à JKRowling, ce qui est inventé (c'est à dire tout le reste) appartient à Bella Black. Je ne suis que la traductrice de sa fanfiction.  
  
Auteur : Bella Black  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------------------------------  
  
« C'est une idée merveilleuse ! Je laisserai la classe de transfiguration ouverte pour que vous vous entraîniez tous les deux. Oh, et le Professeur Dumbledore laissera les chansons d'Amanda Peters pour que vous en sélectionniez une, » dit le Professeur McGonagall. James était abasourdi. D'où est ce que McGonagall sortait ? Et comment s'était-il soudain retrouvé forcé de donner des leçons de danse à Lily Evans ? Lily-Evans-la-bannie-de- son-existence allait obtenir des leçons de danses de sa part ? Il regarda en direction de Lily qui était toujours rouge d'embarras. Elle et Arabella semblaient être train de comploter quelque chose.  
  
« Nous devons dire à Remus que nous savons et faire en sorte qu'il le dise à Brenna, » murmura Lily à Arabella. Elle n'allait pas laisser une chose aussi stupide que le fait que Remus soit un loup-garou briser leur relation.  
  
« Ok, je distrais Brenna et tu parles à Remus, » murmura Arabella en retour.  
  
« Brenna ! J'ai quelque chose d'important à te dire à propos du tu-sais- quoi pour tu-sais-qui ! » cria Arabella.  
  
« Le quoi ? » demanda Lily, confuse.  
  
« Rien. Va parler à Remus, » répliqua Arabella avec force.  
  
« Euh, Remus ? » demanda Lily, se dirigeant vers lui.  
  
« Quoi ? » répondit Remus, en arrêtant de regarder Brenna d'un air rêveur.  
  
« Je sais pourquoi ils t'appellent Lunard, » dit Lily doucement.  
  
« Mais comment ? » demanda Remus.  
  
« Je ne suis pas stupide. Je le sais depuis la deuxième année. Bella le sait aussi. »  
  
« Et Brenna ? »  
  
« Je ne sais vraiment pas. Remus, Brenna estime l'honnêteté plus que toutes les autres qualités. Je te suggère de lui dire avant qu'elle ne le découvre. »  
  
« Lily, que se passera-t-il si elle me déteste ? »  
  
« Elle ne te détestera pas. C'est Brenna, Remus. C'est la personne avec le moins de préjugés et la plus douce et mignonne que je connaisse, » dit Lily d'un ton doux.  
  
« Comment est ce que je vais lui dire ? » demanda Remus. Les garçons n'avaient pas la moindre idée, c'en était quasiment fou.  
  
« Fais quelque chose de vraiment romantique, puis dis-le lui et ne commence pas à faire des excuses au sujet de pourquoi tu ne le lui as pas dit plus tôt. Elle déteste ce genre de choses. Ne t'inquiètes pas. Mais tu dois lui dire ce soir, Remus, » conseilla Lily.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Pendant que Lily et Remus préparaient une surprise romantique pour Brenna, elle, Arabella et Sirius complotaient pour trouver un nouveau moyen de mettre Lily et James ensemble. La danse semblait être l'opportunité parfaite pour eux et quand le groupe arriva à la classe d'Enchantements, Peter et James discutant des nouvelles tactiques du Quidditch et Remus et Lily parlant des histoires d'amour, ils s'assirent tous aux longues tables. Sirius s'assit à la gauche d'Arabella, Brenna sur sa droite. Remus s'assit à côté de Brenna, et Peter à côté de lui. Lily s'assit près de Sirius et James s'assit à contre c?ur entre Peter et elle. Comme le Professeur Flitwick entrait dans la pièce et commençait à expliquer l'enchantement d'aujourd'hui, Lily se mit à se rappeler toutes les raisons pour lesquelles elle haïssait les Serpentards. Severus Rogue, un garçon avec des cheveux gras, huileux et visqueux et son ami, Avery, étaient sans aucun doute en train de la fixer du regard, assez impoliment à son avis. Rogue articula le mot 'sang de bourbe' dans sa direction, ce qui la rendit furieuse. Elle cacha sa baguette sous la tablette et réussit à faire virer ses cheveux au rose. Souriant gentiment à Rogue et à Avery, elle décida qu'être brun n'allait vraiment pas à Avery. Elle changea ses cheveux en une jolie nuance de violet lilas. Satisfaite, Lily sourit largement, alors que James la regardait, confus.  
  
« Qu'est ce qui est si super, Evans ? Rogue vient juste de te traiter comme une chose dégoûtante, » murmura-t-il. Lily s'arrêta immédiatement de sourire.  
  
« Je m'ennuyais donc j'ai décidé de m'entraîner à sourire, » répondit-elle avec sarcasme. James regarda Rogue et Avery. Il remarqua la couleur de leurs cheveux et réalisa ce que Lily avait fait. Avec un large sourire, James regarda Sirius qui remarqua à son tour et le signifia à Arabella, tous les deux se mirent à glousser. Brenna et Remus le remarquèrent ensuite et enfin Peter s'en rendit comme d'habitude en dernier. Tous les six explosèrent de rire, pendant que Lily souriait d'un air satisfait. Rogue et Avery regardèrent la pièce d'un air surpris, comme tous les Gryffondors se mettaient à rire hystériquement. Julie Popritkin, une Serpentard de septième année et sa bande de groupies regardèrent autour d'elles d'un air menaçant pour trouver un coupable. Julie remarqua Lily, assise là avec un immense sourire et réalisa ce qui s'était passé.  
  
« Espèce de petite sang de bourbe ! » Elle hurlait et se mit à changer les cheveux roux de Lily en bleu.  
  
« Personne n'insulte une Gryffondor autour de moi ! » cria James à son tour et changea les cheveux de Julie, soigneusement décolorés toutes les six semaines mais qui étaient d'un marron terne au naturel et religieusement défrisés chaque matin, en une touffe embroussaillée orange fluo. Il avait été étonnamment offensé que Lily se fasse insulter et pour quelque raison, il avait ressenti le besoin de la défendre. C'était seulement parce qu'elle faisait partie des Gryffondors, se raisonna-t-il.  
  
Pourquoi James Potter se préoccupe tant de quelqu'un d'autre que lui ? Lily se posa plusieurs fois la question, alors qu'elle appréciait le changement des cheveux de Julie. C'était seulement à cause de sa loyauté envers sa maison, décida Lily. Il ne pouvait y avoir d'autre raison. Lily regarda ce qui avait été simplement été un mauvais coup se transformer en véritable guerre ouverte. Flitwick regardait autour de lui, désemparé, alors que sa classe entière changeait différentes couleurs, torturait et piégeait. Lily remit ses cheveux au roux, un charme qu'elle avait été forcée de mémoriser après sept ans passés à être la pire ennemie de James Potter. Elle prit alors part à la guerre, faisant rage autour d'elle, prenant un plaisir particulier à enchanter la robe de Rogue pour clignoter 'J'aime les hommes'. Son travail pour le cours d'Enchantement était fait.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Plus tard, après le dîner, Lily embrassa Steven en guise de bonne nuit, croyant toujours qu'il était parfait et monta à son dortoir pour se changer. Elle enfilait joyeusement un débardeur et un bas de pyjama, qui était trop grand et très confortable, quand elle remarqua le T-shirt et le caleçon qu'elle avait portés la nuit précédente. Lily les sortit de l'armoire et note une odeur distinctive qui imprégnait toujours les vêtements, une odeur qu'elle avait été trop colère et trop fatiguée pour remarquer cette nuit là. C'était celle de James, purement et simplement. La réalité de ce que cela signifiait frappa Lily fortement. Elle avait dormi dans les habits de James Potter. Remus lui avait donné les habits de James, elle les avait portés et avait trouvé qu'ils étaient les plus confortables qu'elle ait jamais portés depuis longtemps. Lily renvoya les vêtements au fond de l'armoire et descendit à la salle commune, reléguant les habits au fond de son esprit, comme d'habitude. Ils furent promptement oubliés.  
  
James se demandait s'il devait mentionner les leçons de danse à Lily ou simplement espérer qu'elle oubliait, quand elle descendit les escaliers venant du dortoir des filles, en pyjama. Sirius venait juste de se faire battre par Remus aux échecs, une fois de plus, et décida que c'était le moment parfait pour remettre l(histoire de la danse au jour.  
  
« Ah ! Cornedrue, voilà la tête rousse qui arrive ! L'heure de la classe de danse ! » hurla Sirius. La tête de James se releva et il plaqua sa main sur la bouche de Sirius.  
  
« Chuuut, Sirius, elle a peut-être oublié, » murmura James.  
  
« Elle n'oubliera pas. Lily est la personne la moins tête en l'aire que je connaisse, » dit Arabella. Elle avait regardé la partie d'échecs de Sirius et Remus et ramassait l'argent qu'elle avait parié avec Sirius sur sa défaite.  
  
« Moins tête en l'air que toi ? » demanda Sirius, comme il la payait à contre c?ur  
  
Arabella sourit. « Je me souviens seulement des choses qui me profitent, » répliqua-t-elle alors que Lily s'approchait.  
  
« Prête à danser ? » lui demanda Remus en levant les yeux.  
  
« Bien sûr, » répondit Lily, « Es-tu prêt à faire ce que je t'ai dit ? » Elle prononça la dernière partie de telle sorte que seul Remus l'entende. Il secoua la tête légèrement et Lily sourit.  
  
« Viens, Potter, je crois que nous ferions mieux d'y aller, » dit lily.  
  
« De retour à mon nom de famille, Carotte ? » dit James.  
  
« Ok, je préfère Binoclard aussi, » répondit Lily, « Viens, Binoclard, on doit y aller. »  
  
« Ok, Tête de Carotte. » James et Lily se levèrent et se dirigèrent vers le portrait.  
  
« Les dames d'abord. Oh attends, j'oubliais, tu n'es pas une dame, tu es une carotte, » dit James, ce qui lui valut une claque de Lily, qui le poussa sur le côté et passa la première de toutes façons. James suivit.  
  
« Wahou, ils ne vont jamais rien obtenir s'ils continuent comme ça, » déclara Arabella.  
  
« C'est pas nouveau ! Je me demanda à quoi pensait Dumbledore quand il a choisit ces deux-là pour être Préfet et Préfette en Chef ensemble, » plaisanta Sirius.  
  
« C'est sa première année en tant que directeur et il doit faire face à eux deux en même temps. Ce n'était pas une sage décision, » acquiesça Remus.  
  
« Mais ils les a vus tous les deux en Transfiguration pendant six ans. Je pense qu'il savait ce qu'il faisait. Il veut réunir James et Lily autant que nous, » déclara Brenna, têtue.  
  
« Brenna, euh, tu veux aller te promener ? »demanda soudainement Remus.  
  
Arabella et Sirius eurent l'air de réaliser ce que Remus allait lui dire te ne protestèrent pas. Brenna était déconcertée par le manque de coordination.  
  
« Ok, Remus, » répondit-elle tout de même. Le couple partit, main dans la main.  
  
« On dirait que nos amigos nous ont quittés, seuls ensemble, ma Belle, » dit Sirius à Arabella d'un air moqueur. Arabella frappa Sirius avec le coussin le plus proche, ce qui déclancha une bataille de polochons entre eux deux. Sirius jeta son coussin de côté, attrapa celui d'Arabella, l'envoya de côté et commença à chatouiller Arabella. Elle se mit à glousser comme folle et atterrit sur le canapé sur le dos, Sirius au-dessus d'elle. Sirius arrêta de la chatouiller et sourit alors qu'il se penchait, enchanté par ses yeux bleu clair, si surpris par son visage bronzé.  
  
Arabella plongea son regard dans les profonds yeux noisette de Sirius. Elle n'y vit rien d'autre que du désir et savait que le même éclat se trouvait dans ses yeux. Alors que ses douces lèvres rencontraient les siennes, elle était au paradis.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------------------------------  
  
Note : Voilà donc le chapitre qui m'a pris le plus de temps à mettre en ligne. C'est pas tant le fait de traduire mais j'ai surtout la flemme de tout taper ensuite. Et pis voilà, je suis en première L et ça va être chaud cette année. Tous les bouquins à lire, l'espagnol au CNED, l'art plastique, plus trois heures de natation synchronisée par semaine, ça me laisse pas beaucoup de temps. Mais vraiment je vais faire mon maximum !! Promis !! Please, review !!!!!!!!!!!! :) 


	7. Chapitre 7

Falling - chapitre 7  
  
Disclaimer : Alors, on va faire simple, rien ne m'appartient. Ce que vous connaissez déjà appartient à JKRowling, ce qui est inventé (c'est à dire tout le reste) appartient à Bella Black. Je ne suis que la traductrice de sa fanfiction.  
  
La chanson est de Mandy Moore, extraite de la BO de A walk to remember, It's Gonna Be Love.  
  
Auteur : Bella Black  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------------------------------  
  
« Remus, où est-ce que tu m'emmènes ? » demanda Brenna. Elle et Remus étaient sous la cape d'invisibilité de James, dehors, sur les pelouses de Poudlard. C'était une nuit merveilleuse, claire comme du cristal, un croissant de lune et le ciel scintillait d'étoiles.  
  
« Tu verras, sois patiente, » répondit Remus.  
  
« La patience n'a jamais été mon point fort, » dit Brenna.  
  
« Tant mieux, car nous y sommes. Ferme les yeux, » murmura doucement Remus.  
  
« Ok, je te fais confiance, Remus, » dit-elle, fermant les yeux. Il la guida dans un sentier et une odeur de fleurs emplit l'air. Ils s'arrêtèrent.  
  
« Ouvre les yeux, » dit calmement Remus. Brenna les ouvrit et ne puit croire ce qu'elle voyait. La plus belle roseraie était devant elle. Des roses jaunes, rouges, roses et du jasmin poussaient en abondance. Les buissons semblaient scintiller avec de petites lumières brillantes alors qu'elle regardait rêveusement autour d'elle. Un petit de banc de pierre se trouvait au milieu du jardin et Remus l'y conduisit pour s'asseoir.  
  
Remus la regarda et dit, « Ce lieu te ressemble. »  
  
« Comment ? » demanda Brenna.  
  
« Mais c'est ringard. » dit Remus.  
  
« Je m'en fiche, » répliqua Brenna.  
  
« Et bien, les roses jaunes sont comme tes cheveux. Les rouges sont comme tes lèvres et les roses comme tes joues. Les buissons s'éclairent comme tu le fais quand tu souris. Et le jasmin donne une odeur particulièrement délicieuse à ce lieu, tout comme toi, » lui expliqua Remus.  
  
« Remus, c'est la chose la plus adorable que personne ne m'ait jamais dit ! . Mais comment font les buissons pour s'éclairer comme ça ? »  
  
« Des vers luisants. Ils s'allument seulement la nuit, » dit Remus, « Mais il y a autre chose, quelque chose que tu as besoin de savoir. »  
  
« D'accord, dis le moi. »  
  
« Brenna, je t'aime vraiment. Beaucoup. Sincèrement je t'ai amenée ici parce que je pensais que tu apprécierais et je voulais faire quelque chose de romantique pour toi. Mais je vais te dire quelque chose qui peut changer ce que tu ressens pour moi. Brenna je suis un loup garou, » dit Remus en un souffle.  
  
Brenna savait qu'il parlait à c?ur ouvert et que ces mots n'étaient pas seulement une poésie de plus. Elle se plongea dans ses yeux et vit toute l'émotion dans ses profondeurs grises.  
  
« Remus, je t'aime vraiment aussi. Beaucoup. Et je me fiche que tu sois un loup-garou, » dit Brenna. Elle l'embrassa tendrement. Il lui rendit son baiser, lui disant que tout allait bien. Chacun réalisa qu'ils tombaient amoureux. Alors que leur baiser s'intensifiait, Brenna et Remus oublièrent le reste du monde, sauf eux deux.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------------------------------  
  
Lily et James marchèrent vers la classe de Transfiguration, parlant de tout et de rien. Alors qu'ils approchaient de la pièce, Lily remarqua que Steven avançait dans leur direction, vers sa salle commune avec un groupe d'amis.  
  
« Oh non, il va me voir en pyjama, » se plaignit Lily, essayant de se cacher derrière James.  
  
« Qui ? » demanda James. Puis remarquant Steven à son tour, « Oh, mais pourquoi tu t'occupes de ton apparence ? »  
  
« Parce que personne ne devrait me voir comme ça, » murmura Lily, « Et parle moins fort, il va t'entendre ! »  
  
« Il va nous et tous les Gryffondors t'ont déjà vue comme ça, » dit James, pas aussi bas que Lily l'aurait voulu.  
  
« Non, il va seulement te voir toi car je vais me cacher. Et je ne sors pas avec tous ceux de Gryffondors, » répondit Lily en essayant toujours de se cacher derrière James.  
  
James considéra l'apparence de Lily. C'était totalement typique de Lily, du moins quand elle était dans la tour de Gryffondor. Ses cheveux roux étaient attachés en leur habituel gros chignon, son débardeur était flottant mais ne révélait rien, son bas de pyjama avait l'air extrêmement confortable et elle ne portait pas de maquillage.  
  
« Lily chérie, je croyais que tu allais étudier ce soir, » dit Steven. James remarqua qu'il avait détaillé Lily de la tête aux pieds avant de la saluer. James observait pendant que Lily souriait à Steven et réalisa qu'il n'avait jamais été le destinataire d'un de ses sourires, sans compter les sourires malveillants, jubilatoires ou triomphants. Non pas que je le souhaite, ajouta James pour lui-même.  
  
Lily était en train de se botter le derrière mentalement pour ne pas lui avoir parlé des leçons de danse, avec un de ses ennemis jurés.  
  
« Mais j'étudie, Steven, » dit-elle. J'étudie la danse, pensa-t-elle alors qu'elle continuait, « Tu sais que Dumbledore veut que James et moi ouvrions le bal ? Et bien, nous allons juste choisir une chanson et voir si nous pouvons tous les deux danser. »  
  
« Ca ne me dérange pas, bébé, » répondit Steven.  
  
« Je ne demandais pas ta permission. Je t'informais, » dit Lily. James reconnut l'émotion qui grandissait dans ses yeux verts brillants, à la pensée d'être contrôlée par quelqu'un d'autre. C'était de la fureur.  
  
Steven embrassa Lily fermement, devant tout le monde. Lily apprécia ce baiser puis ajouta, « Je vais vraiment devoir y aller, Steven. Bye ! »  
  
« Salut, jolie fille, » dit Steven à Lily. Il agita simplement la tête vers James qui lui répondit de même. Comme ils approchaient de la porte de la salle de transfiguration, James remarqua que Lily avait un sourire heureux aux lèvres.  
  
« Il n'a même pas remarqué comment j'étais, » dit Lily.  
  
« Il l'a remarqué. S'il n'avait pas aimé, il aurait continué de marcher et t'aurait ignorée, » répondit James.  
  
« C'est si mal poli ! » déclara Lily, en entrant dans la classe. « Juste parce qu'il n'attache pas autant d'importance que toi aux apparences ne te donne pas le droit de le descendre comme ça ! »  
  
« Je dis juste la vérité ! »  
  
« Ta version de la vérité est toujours tordue et fausse ! »  
  
« Donc, ce que tu es en train de dire, c'est que je suis un menteur ! »  
  
« Non, je suis en train de dire que tu es parfait, » le railla Lily, « T'es vraiment un idiot, Potter ! »  
  
« Merci pour cet examen psychologique très instructif, Dr Tête-de-Carotte. Maintenant, on devrait vraiment être aimables l'un envers l'autre et choisir une chanson. Tu ne sais pas danser du tout ? » dit James.  
  
« Bien, je vais essayer de ne pas me disputer avec toi. Et comment tu sais ce que c'est, un psychiatre ? Et non, je ne sais pas du tout danser, » dit Lily.  
  
« Je suis le meilleur de la classe en Etude des Moldus, » répliqua James.  
  
« La seule raison pour laquelle tu es le meilleur est parce que je n'ai pas pris cette option. Je suis née de parents moldus. »  
  
« Je suis aussi le meilleur en Transfiguration que tu as aussi choisi. »  
  
« Et alors, la transfiguration n'est pas ma meilleure matière. Ca n'a aucun intérêt. Et être meilleur que moi dans une matière ne fait pas de toi un génie. »  
  
« Pourtant, Carotte, je suis ton plus grand rival et tu le sais. Ok, on va commencer par choisir une chanson, » décida James.  
  
« J'ai entendu seulement quelques unes des chansons d'Amanda Peters, donc ta brillante stratégie ne va pas marcher, » lui dit Lily.  
  
« Mince, je ne l'écoute pas beaucoup non plus. »  
  
« Je pensais que c'était un phénomène dans le monde sorcier ! Arabella l'adore. »  
  
« Et bien, c'est plus un truc pour les sorcières ados. »  
  
« Ok, donc si toi tu écoutais cette moitié, j'écouterais le reste et puis nous écouterons ensemble celles qui nous paraissent bien pour danser ? » suggéra Lily.  
  
« Bien. »  
  
« Sommes nous d'accord sur quelque chose ? »  
  
« Oh-Mon-Dieu !! Alertez la Gazette du Sorcier !! C'est un événement unique ! » hurla James.  
  
« Ne t'inquiètes pas, ça ne recommencera pas, » répliqua Lily. Elle prit sa moitié de chansons, en mit une dans le lecteur personnel qu'elle avait emprunté à Arabella et se mit à l'écouter. James fit de même, sauf qu'il vait branché des écouteurs sur la grosse chaîne et les écoutait là. Lily décida que les chansons extrêmement romantiques étaient hors de question ainsi que celles trop rapides et les duos. Elle fixa son choix sur trois chansons mais aucune d'elles n'était ce qu'elle cherchait vraiment.  
  
James en était arrivé aux mêmes conclusions que Lily. Lui, par contre, s'était décidé pour une chanson, une qu'il trouvait parfaite. Elle transmettait une impression d'attente et d'amour fort à venir.  
  
« J'ai fini, » dit Lily.  
  
« Moi aussi, » répondit James, « Je pense que j'ai trouvé la chanson parfaite. Ca s'appelle : It's Gonna Be Love. »  
  
« Ca a l'air bien, » acquiesça Lily. James mit la chanson dans la chaîne et ils écoutèrent tous les deux.  
  
« C'est elle là ! » déclara Lily, « Est-ce qu'on est encore une fois d'accord ? »  
  
« Deux fois en un jour ! C'est un miracle ! » dit James avec un sourire. Lily lui rendit son sourire, lui souriant pour la toute première fois.  
  
« Ok, dansons maintenant, » dit James.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------------------------------  
  
Arabella et Sirius arrêtèrent de s'embrasser, assez longtemps pour respirer.  
  
« Sirius, tu vas au bal avec quelqu'un ? » demanda Arabella.  
  
« Oui, » dit Sirius. Arabella ne pouvait pas le croire ! Il avait déjà une cavalière et il était en train de l'embrasser. Quel goujat, pensa-t-elle.  
  
« Elle ales yeux bleus les plus adorables, la peau la plus douce, les plus beaux cheveux chocolat et un corps parfait, » continua Sirius, alors qu'Arabella devenait furieuse. Non seulement Sirius avait une cavalière mais en plus il lui vantait ses qualités !  
  
« Son nom est Arabella Figg, » termina Sirius, en l'embrassant doucement.  
  
« Tu as oublié de lui demander, » remarqua-t-elle en faisant la moue. Sirius se leva, changea une plume en rose et se baissa sur un genou alors qu'Arabella s'asseyait sur le canapé. Il tendit la rose et dit, « Arabella Figg, ma belle, irez-vous au bal avec moi ? »  
  
« Tu pensais vraiment que j'allais dire non ? » dit Arabella, prenant la rose. Sirius s'assit à côté d'elle sur le canapé et l'embrassa passionnément. Arabella entrouvrit les lèvres et lui rendit son baiser avec autant de ferveur. Elle s'allongea sur le canapé, Sirius au-dessus d'elle et oublia rapidement tout, sauf d'embrasser Sirius. Elle n'avait jamais ressentit ça pour personne auparavant.  
  
Sirius embrassa Arabella et fut une fois de plus surpris par la passion qu'il y trouva. Le baiser était surprenant, différent de tout ce qu'il avait connu avant Arabella. Il avait embrassé son lot de filles mais Arabella était spéciale, différente, tout comme ce qu'il ressentait pour elle. Il tombait amoureux d'elle, fortement et rapidement et il se demandait si elle-même était sur le point de trébucher et tomber amoureuse.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------------------------------  
  
Note : J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu. Je suis vraiment vraiment désolée de ne pas avoir fait d'update depuis si longtemps mais j'ai tant de choses à faire depuis la rentrée !!! Heureusement les vacances de la Toussaint me permettront peut-être de poster le chapitre 8 avant la fin de la semaine (croisez les doigts) !!! Please, review !!! :) Bonnes vacances et Happy Halloween !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	8. Chapitre 8

Falling - chapitre 8  
  
Disclaimer : Alors, on va faire simple, rien ne m'appartient. Ce que vous connaissez déjà appartient à JKRowling, ce qui est inventé (c'est à dire tout le reste) appartient à Bella Black. Je ne suis que la traductrice de sa fanfiction.  
  
La chanson est de Mandy Moore, extraite de la BO de A walk to remember, It's Gonna Be Love.  
  
Auteur : Bella Black  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------------------------------  
  
It's gonna be me baby  
  
It's gonna be you baby  
  
Time I've been patient for so long  
  
How can I pretend to be so strong?  
  
James tendit sa main et Lily la prit. Il plaça son autre main sur son épaule, posa la sienne sur sa taille et éleva leurs mains jointes.  
  
« Prête, Carotte ? » demanda-t-il. « Je conduis. »  
  
« Je suis prête, le Binoclard, » répliqua Lily.  
  
« Ok, quand je recule, toi aussi. Et quand j'avances, tu avances, » expliqua-t-il tout en mettant la main dans son dos, « Quand j'appuies sur ton dos, ça veut dire que je suis sur le point d'avancer et quand je tapote mon doigt, ça signifie que nous allons reculer. Jusqu'à ce que tu attrapes le rythme de danser avec moi et que tu aies les pas, ce sera notre signal. »  
  
« Ok, » répondit Lily. Elle sentit sa s'appuyer contre son dos et avança, parfaitement en rythme avec les mouvements de James. Elle tenait si parfaitement dans ses bras. Lily sentit que sa main tapotait son dos et recula. James était surpris par la rapidité à laquelle elle apprenait. Elle le regarda et il lui sourit en retour.  
  
« Pas mal pour une carotte, » commenta-t-il, « Pas mal du tout. »  
  
« Merci beaucoup, le Binoclard, mais je ne suis pas une carotte, » répondit- elle.  
  
Looking at you baby  
  
Feelin' it too baby  
  
If I'm asking you to hold me tight  
  
Then it's gonna be alright  
  
« Si tu l'es ! »  
  
« Non, je ne le suis pas ! »  
  
« Et bien, tu ne sais pas danser ! »  
  
« Et bien, tu es supposé m'apprendre ! »  
  
« Qu'est-ce que tu crois que je fais ? »   
  
« Est-ce qu'on peut commencer la vraie danse ? » demanda Lily, « Je crois que je suis prête. »  
  
« Ok. Alors, c'est une sorte de tango et de valse combinés, » dit James, « Je vais arrêter de taper du doigt maintenant. Je pense qu'on a chacun prit le rythme de l'autre. » Il se mit à se déplacer avec Lily au rythme de la musique, comptant les temps à voix haute pour elle.  
  
« Suis moi simplement, » dit James, « Tout ira bien. »  
  
It's gonna be love  
  
It's gonna be great  
  
It's gonna be more than I can take  
  
It's gonna be free  
  
It's gonna be real  
  
It's gonna change everything I feel  
  
Lily, pour la première fois de sa vie, obéit à James. Elle se laissa aller et suivit simplement James. Quand il la fit tournoyer, elle les surprit tous les deux en attrapant tout de suite le mouvement. Elle retourna vers lui et fut surprise de sentir son corps s'emballer en étant si proche de James. James la regarda et elle pouvait sentir son souffle sur ses lèvres. Il lâcha une de ses mains et éleva les deux toujours jointes pour qu'elle puisse tournoyer sous son bras. Lily tourna avec succès et quand il l'attrapa et la ramena près de lui pour qu'ils soient dans la position originale, elle sentit son pouls battre et son souffle s'accélérer.  
  
James sentit son corps menu et courbé proche du sien. Il voulait la basculer en arrière mais il n'était pas sûr qu'elle soit prête. Lily apprenait anormalement vite. C'était presque comme si Lily avait été faite pour danser avec lui, pour qu'il puisse la tenir dans ses bras. Il faillit éclater de rire au ridicule de cette pensée. Les gens n'étaient pas faits les uns pour les autres et il n'était certainement pas fait pour Lily Evans.  
  
Dumbledore les regardait de l'extérieur de la classe. Il n'avait jamais vu deux personnes si parfaitement faites l'une pour l'autre. Il se sourit à lui-même et sentit qu'il s'immisçait dans un moment très privé. Il sortit un appareil sorcier et prit une photo, immortalisant le moment dans l'Histoire. Leurs futurs enfants voudraient voir ça, pensa-t-il en quittant le couloir.  
  
« Lily, sérieusement, tu n'as jamais dansé avant ? » demanda James. Ses progrès le stupéfiaient.  
  
« Peut-être dans une autre vie, dans mes rêves ou quelque chose comme ça, » répondit Lily, « J'ai toujours trouvé ça romantique mais en fait je n'avais jamais eu l'occasion d'essayer. »  
  
« Tu dansais avec moi dans tes rêves, comme toutes les autres filles de cette école, n'est-ce pas ? » dit James avec un sourire espiègle. Il était désarçonné par ses sentiments alors qu'ils dansaient et se sentait le besoin de les ramener à leurs habituelles chamailleries. Lily leva la main de son épaule et le gifla.  
  
« Je ne suis pas si semblable que ça à toutes les autres filles de Poudlard, » dit-elle.  
  
« Mais si. Tu me suppliais simplement de te donner des leçons de danse, n'est-ce pas ? » dit James souriant en regardant Lily devenir de plus en plus furieuse.  
  
« Seulement parce que je voulais apprendre une danse et pas tout un tas. Sinon Steven m'aurait appris. Et puis de toute façon, nous devions choisir une chanson. Et je ne t'ai pas supplié, je ne supplie jamais. Je suis Lily Evans, tu te souviens ? » Elle dit tout ça très vite.  
  
« Comment pourrais-je oublier ? » dit James avec sarcasmes. Durant toute la conversation, il n'avait pas lâché Lily.  
  
It's gonna be sad  
  
It's gonna be true  
  
It's gonna be me  
  
It's gonna be you  
  
It's gonna be, it's gonna be love  
  
« Je sais, je suis inoubliable, » se moqua Lily.  
  
« C'est sûr, plus vache que toi, c'est dur à oublier, » répliqua James.  
  
« Seulement envers les gens qui m'énervent ou ceux que je déteste. Tu as la double dose car tu vas dans les deux catégories. »  
  
« Oh, donc je suis spécial. »  
  
« Pas vraiment, seulement énervant et mal poli, pour ne pas mentionner égoïste. »  
  
« Je suis flatté. »  
  
« Tu peux l'être. C'était facile avec toi, Potter. »  
  
« Facile ? Mon Dieu, Evans, pas étonnant que tu ne puisses pas faire mieux que Steven Blake. Tu sais certainement comment nourrir l'ego d'un homme. »  
  
« Il se trouve que j'apprécie beaucoup Steven. Et je suis sortie avec un tas de gars. »  
  
« Tu es sortie avec Gilderoy Lockhart. Est-ce qu'il s'est une fois éloigné de son miroir ? »  
  
« Pendant à peu près deux semaines. »  
  
« C'est long. »  
  
« Non, pas vraiment. »  
  
« Mais si ! Oh et ton petit copain en troisième année était gay. »  
  
« Deux semaines peuvent paraîtrent longues pour un bâtard comme toi, mais ce n'est pas longtemps pour moi. Et Daniel était un garçon adorable. » Lily était sur la défensive. Sa liste de petits copains était longue mais ils avaient tous été soit des ordures, soit il n'y avait rien eu entre eux et elle et dans le cas de Daniel, gay.  
  
« Et ce pervers de septième année avec lequel tu es sortie en quatrième année ? Ou ce préfet tellement obsédé par lui-même qu'il ne savait même pas que tu existait ? » James se souvenait de tous les petits amis de Lily. Et il se souvenait aussi qu'il les avait tous détestés.  
  
« D'accord, je suis sortie avec des nuls. Mais toi alors ! Et en plus je pourrais avoir le gars que je voudrais ! » dit Lily, devenant folle une fois de plus, son fameux caractère faisant rage.  
  
« Je ne sors pas avec des filles plus longtemps qu'une semaine, donc tout ce qui compte, c'est la qualité de leurs baisers. Et je ne pense pas qu'un gars, sain d'esprit, sortirait avec toi ! »  
  
« Oh, vraiment ? Et bien, James Potter, je pourrais avoir n'importe quel gars dans cette école et tu le sais ! »  
  
« D'accord, on parie. Toi et moi, on choisit un gars et si tu arrives à l'amener au bal, tu gagnes. Si il te rejette, tu perds et je gagne. »  
  
« Pas moyen. Je sors avec Steven, tu te souviens ? »  
  
« Et ben, largue le ! »  
  
« Non, je l'aime vraiment ! Je ne vais pas le larguer pour un pari stupide. »  
  
« Je pense que tu sais que j'ai raison. »  
  
« Non, c'est faux ! Et tu sais que je peux avoir n'importe qui ! »  
  
« Et bien, largue Steven et prouve le ! »  
  
« Je ne vais pas laisser tomber ce qu'il y a entre Steven et moi. C'est parfait ! »  
  
« Non, tu sais seulement que j'ai raison ! »  
  
« T'as jamais raison ! »  
  
« Je suis désolé, est-ce pour ça que je suis le meilleur dans toute les matières ? »  
  
« Je suis la meilleure sur toute l'année ! Et tu es juste le meilleur dans les matière que je n'ai pas prises et dans celles où je suis vraiment très mauvaise ! » Lily hurlait. « C'est ça, Potter ! Je suis venue pour apprendre à danser, pas pour te supporter ! »  
  
« Me supporter est le prix à payer et pense à notre pari. Je voudrais me faire de l'argent, Evans, » répliqua James, essayant de garder son calme et réalisant que c'était une bataille perdue d'avance.  
  
« D'accord, tu sais quoi, Potter ? Je crois que c'est fini pour aujourd'hui. Et peut-être pour toujours ! » Lily lâcha James et il retira la main de sa taille. Lily se retourna et commençait à quitter la salle, quand elle sentit une secousse sur sa main. Elle fit demi tour et se retrouva face à face avec James, leurs mains toujours liées. Elle réalisa combien ils étaient proches et elle fut désarçonnée. Elle regarda dans ses yeux et y vit du désir mêlé de fureur. Elle se sentit attirée comme jamais auparavant avec Steven. Lily ne voulait d'autre que ses lèvres rencontrent les siennes, de sentir corps contre le sien, ses bras l'entourant.  
  
James regarda les yeux de Lily et fut transpercé. Elle était belle, brillante, flamboyante, passionnée. Il se demandait à quoi ça ressemblerait de l'embrasser et fit la seule chose qui lui semblait sensée. Il pencha la tête.  
  
Soudain, un énorme fracas provenant du Hall brisa le charme.  
  
« Lâche ma main, James, » dit Lily. James la lâcha, Lily se retourna et courut. Avait-elle vraiment été sur le point d'embrasser James ? Non, pensa- t-elle, elle avait juste été prise dans le feu de l'action. C'était absolument impossible qu'elle puisse tomber amoureuse de James.  
  
James se tenait dans la classe, fulminant, se disant qu'il n'était pas en train de tomber amoureux de Lily Evans. C'était impossible.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------------------------------  
  
Note : Bon, en voyant tous ceux qui voulaient absolument la suite, je me suis vraiment grouillée de le traduire ce chapitre :) Donc j'espère que vous serez contents et que vous me laisserez plein de 'tites reviews :) Profitez bien des derniers jours (snif) de vacances !!!!!!!!!!!! 


	9. Chapitre 9

Falling - chapitre 9  
  
Disclaimer : Alors, on va faire simple, rien ne m'appartient. Ce que vous connaissez déjà appartient à JKRowling, ce qui est inventé (c'est à dire tout le reste) appartient à Bella Black. Je ne suis que la traductrice de sa fanfiction.  
  
Auteur : Bella Black  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------------------------------  
  
Lily entra en trombe dans la salle commune de Gryffondor, son c?ur battant à tout rompre. Elle courut dans le dortoir des filles, ignorant Remus qui essayait d'attirer son attention. Lily entra dans la pièce, ne croyant toujours pas ce qui aurait pu arriver. Elle s'aperçut dans le miroir et vit qu'elle avait rougi, des boucles s'échappaient de son chignon en bataille et ses yeux étaient plus brillants que d'habitude. Arabella et Brenna étaient assises sur le lit d'Arabella, se racontant les derniers potins à propos du bal, des baisers et des garçons.  
  
« Oh mon Dieu, Lily, qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? » cria Arabella.  
  
« Lily, on dirait que tu as vu un fantôme ! Raconte nous tout ! » dit Brenna.  
  
Lily s'assit sur le lit et raconta les évènements de la soirée, Arabella et Brenna émettant des 'oh mon dieu' aux moments opportuns.  
  
« Donc, James t'a presque embrassée ? Wow, Lily, largue Steven tout de suite ! » déclara Brenna.  
  
« Non ! J'aime Steven. Beaucoup ! Il m'a vue dans cette tenue, devant tous ses amis et il s'est quand même arrêté pour me dire bonjour, » plaida Lily.  
  
« Lily, tu as l'air adorable avec ton bas de pyjama et ton débardeur. Pas la peine de se demander pourquoi il t'a saluée, » répondit Arabella.  
  
« Adorable ? C'est ce que je porte quand je n'ai besoin d'impressionner personne ! » dit Lily  
  
« Et tu es si mignonne avec, Lily-la-tigresse, que les gars tombent simplement à tes pieds à la seconde où ils te voient, ce qui signifie que tous les garçons de Gryffondor sont follement amoureux de toi, » expliqua Brenna.  
  
« Peu importe ! » dit Lily  
  
« Bon, ignore cette histoire de tenue, Lils. Demande toi juste, aimes-tu vraiment, sincèrement Steven ou aimes-tu juste le fait qu'il te fasse sentir spéciale ? Parce que, Lils, si tu ne l'aimes pas vraiment, alors ce n'est pas juste de ta part, ni pour lui ni pour toi de rester avec lui. Maintenant je vais au lit. J'ai besoin de me trouver une nouvelle robe demain. Il y a une sortie à Pré-au-Lard et je veux y passer toute la journée, » dit Brenna alors qu'elle se levait et allait vers son lit.  
  
« Bonne nuit, Bren, » dirent Lily et Arabella, comme Lily se levait elle aussi du lit de cette dernière.  
  
« Lily, il lui a dit, ils sont toujours ensemble, et je vais au bal avec Sirius, » dit Arabella d'un air endormi.  
  
« Quoi ? » hurla presque Lily.  
  
« Tu m'as entendue, Lily, va te coucher. » Ce que fit Lily. Pelotonnée sous ses couvertures, elle pensa à ce que Brenna avait dit. Plus tôt dans la journée, Lily aurait répondu qu'elle aimait vraiment, sincèrement Steven, mais maintenant elle n'en était plus si sûre. Ils leur manquaient cette étincelle, cette alchimie. Peut-être était-elle désespérée et repoussante ? Ou peut-être Pétunia avait-elle raison, personne ne l'aimerait jamais.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------------------------------  
  
Le lendemain matin, Lily s'était douchée et habillée pour la journée de shopping, dans la salle de bain des Préfets en chef. Elle se mit rapidement à marcher vers le Grand Hall pour retrouver Arabella et Brenna au petit déjeuner. En chemin, elle entendit la voix de Steven. Ne voulant pas se montrer avant d'avoir fait le ménage dans ses sentiments complexes, Lily allait prendre un autre couloir quand elle entendit son propre nom mentionné.  
  
« Alors, Steven, des nouvelles de Lily ? » demanda Brad Thompson, un des amis de Steven. Lily fit demi-tour, souhaitant écouter la réponse.  
  
« Pas encore, mais cette fille sait embrasser. En plus je pense que c'est pour bientôt. J'ai dit toutes les choses appropriées, j'ai tracé les grandes directions et derrière son apparence de gentille petite fille, il y a des qualités surprenantes à découvrir, » répondit Steven.  
  
« Quand t'auras fini avec elle, je suis le prochain. Bon Dieu, cette fille est sexy ! » dit Brad. Lily était en état de choc. S'assurant qu'elle était bien cachée, elle continua d'écouter la conversation.  
  
« Tu ferais mieux de me croire. Mais ce Potter va la pousser à me larguer. Elle le trouve à son goût, mais elle est à moi ! Et je vais être le gars à l'avoir le premier, pas lui, » dit Steven. Lily restait là, blessée.  
  
« Mon gars, je t'envie. Tu as la fille la plus sexy et encore jamais touchée, avant Potter. Maintenant, c'est quelque chose dont tu peux te vanter ! » déclara Brad. C'en était assez, pensa Lily. Son fameux tempérament refaisait surface une fois de plus.  
  
« Steven, c'est fini ! » hurla-t-elle.  
  
« Um, Lily, salut. Je ne t'avais pas vue, bébé. » Steven se pencha pour tenter de l'embrasser et Lily le gifla. Fort. Elle regarda la marque rouge au travers de sa joue et réalisa que ça deviendrait un bleu d'ici demain. Satisfaite, Lily se retourna et partit. Elle regarda par dessus son épaule et lui dit « Pour ton information, Steven, je t'ai largué ! » Lily s'éloigna, rayonnante, alors que Steven et Brad la fixaient, toujours sous le choc.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------------------------------  
  
James arborait un large sourire alors que Rogue entrait dans le Grand Hall, inconscient du fait que ses vêtements étaient transparents.  
  
« Joli coup, Cornedrue, » dit Sirius.  
  
« C'était simple, Patmol, et voilà le résultat d'un travail de génie, » répondit James.  
  
« Brillant, tout simplement brillant, » dit Peter.  
  
« Merci, Queudver, merci. Mais Lunard, pourquoi tu es si calme ? » dit James.  
  
« Il est amoureux, » expliqua Sirius.  
  
« Hmmmm, il attend que Brenna se montre, non ? » demanda James.  
  
« Bien sûr, » dit Remus, « Je lui ai tout dit hier soir et elle s'en fout. Elle est merveilleuse, parfaite, belle, adorable. »  
  
« Merci, Remus, » dit Brenna en s'asseyant à côté de lui, « De même pour toi ! »  
  
« Où est Arabella ? » demanda Sirius.  
  
« Elle attend Lily, » répondit Brenna.  
  
« Et les voilà, » dit Peter. Remus et Brenna étaient très occupés par leurs bisous du matin.  
  
« Qui est prêt pour une partie de shopping ? » demanda Arabella joyeusement. Sirius l'embrassa. Elle prit ça pour un oui.  
  
« Je n'ai plus personne pour le bal, » annonça Lily.  
  
« Qu'est ce qui est arrivé à Steven ? » demanda Brenna, après qu'elle et Remus eurent fini de s'embrasser.  
  
« Je vient juste de rompre avec lui, » expliqua Lily, « je me retrouve toute seule. »  
  
« Qu'est devenue sa perfection, ton amour inconditionnels et tous les autres trucs que tu as sortis hier soir, Evans ? Est ce qu'il a trouvé des lunettes et réalisé qu'il sortait avec toi ? » railla James.  
  
« Haha, Potter. Lui et Brad Thompson m'ont appelée la fille la plus sexy de l'école. Et ils ont dit que tu le pensais aussi, » répliqua Lily.  
  
« De quoi parlaient-ils ? Je ne suis pas désespéré à ce point. Je vais à Pré-au-Lard. Ils font une braderie chez Zonko. » Et sur ce, James se leva et partit, suivi par Peter.  
  
« Bye, ma Belle. Je te retrouve aux Trois Balais sans une heure, » dit Sirius en embrassant Arabella, avant de suivre James.  
  
« Salut Brenna. A dans une heure, » dit Remus. Il l'embrassa et emboîta le pas à Sirius pour sortir de la salle.  
  
« Seigneur, James, relaxe ! Lily est la meilleure amie de ma petite amie et de celle de Remus et tu es notre meilleur ami. Tu dois t'y faire aussi. Vous allez passer un sacré bout de temps ensemble, » dit Sirius en rattrapant James.  
  
« Je ne peux pas m'en empêcher ! Cette fille me tape sur les nerfs, Sirius, » dit James toujours fulminant, « En plus, je la déteste. Elle est énervante et c'est une vraie peau de vache et une bêcheuse et . »  
  
« Cornedrue, as tu déjà pensé qu'elle n'était peut-être pas aussi chiante que tu le dis ? » plaida Remus.  
  
« Non. Allez, venez, on perd notre temps. Je vous ai déjà parlé des soldes chez Zonko, » dit James, mettant fin à la conversation.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------------------------------  
  
Après que Brenna, Arabella et Lily eurent retrouvé les Maraudeurs aux Trois Balais (ce qui s'était terminé par une bataille classique Lily/James et où Lily avait fini par verser sa bièraubeurre sur la tête de James), le groupe se dirigea vers « La Maison de madame Couture » (ndlr : en français dans le texte), la meilleure boutiques pour les robes à Pré-au-Lard. Elle recevait toutes ses robes de Paris et elles étaient toujours du dernier cri. Sirius, Remus, Peter et un James geignard et mouillé se dirigèrent vers la partie homme du magasin tandis que Brenna, Arabella et une Lily fulminante , qui venait juste de changer ses cheveux de bleu en roux, allèrent du côté des femmes. Brenna attrapa immédiatement une robe rouge foncée et l'essaya. Déçue, elle la reposa bien vite, où elle fut finalement reprise par Arabella. Jetant de côté sa pile de bleu pastel, Arabella la prit et l'essaya.  
  
« Fantastique, Bella, fantastique, » décida Lily.  
  
« Sur toi, je l'adore ! » hurla Brenna.  
  
« Ok, donc, j'ai fini, » dit Arabella. Mme Couture s'affaira et prit les mesures d'Arabella. La robe était modifiée par magie pour qu'elle lui aille parfaitement. Elle l'acheta rapidement.  
  
Brenna en trouva une merveilleuse, d'un chatoyant bleu layette. Elle était moirée de doré, ce qui mettait en valeur ses admirables cheveux blonds. Satisfaite, Mme Couture la modifia et regarda Lily, impatiente.  
  
« Bon, essaye une ou deux robes, Lils, » dit Arabella en prenant son sac des mains de mme Couture. Lily regarda la pile de robes qu'elle avait choisie à la hâte et décida qu'elle n'en aimait aucune.  
  
« Pas de rouge, pas d'orange, pas de rose fuschia, » dit Brenna en farfouillant dans la pile. Alors qu'elles passaient en revue chaque robe de la boutique, elles en choisirent trois, une lilas, une blanche et une vert d'eau. Lily essaya la lilas et Arabella décida que ce n'était pas encore ça. Lily passa la blanche et Arabella manqua de s'étouffer. Lily était surprenante.  
  
« Brenna, regarde celle-là ! » appela-t-elle. Brenna qui parlait avec Remus et Sirius arriva en courant. A ce moment James sortit de sa cabine, habillé d'une robe basique noire.  
  
« Wow, Lily, c'est merveilleux,» dit Brenna.  
  
« Mais j'ai l'impression que je vais me marier, » dit Lily.  
  
« Demandons donc aux garçons, » décida Arabella.  
  
« Mais ils n'y connaissent rien aux vêtements, » insista Lily. James releva la tête au moment où Lily, Brenna et Arabella arrivaient. Il ne pouvait détacher ses yeux de Lily. La robe blanche lui donnait un air d'ange. Ses cheveux étaient lâchés et ses yeux verts brillaient. L'éclat aérien qui émanait d'elle était enivrant. Il pouvait sentir son parfum, fleuri et féminin.  
  
Lily sentit son regard sur elle et leva les yeux. James la fixait. La robe qu'il portait était noire et lui donnait belle allure. Lily se souvint de la sensation qu'elle avait quand elle était près de lui, de sentir son corps contre le sien.  
  
« Lily, avec cette robe, tu peux avoir le garçon que tu veux, » dit Brenna.  
  
« Contrairement à ce que James pense, je peux avoir celui que je veux, habillée comme je veux, » répliqua Lily, d'un ton suffisant.  
  
« Et c'est elle qui dit que je suis égocentrique, » soupira James, « Mais je reste sur ce que j'ai dit avant. »  
  
« Je crois que tu avais aussi mentionné un pari, le Binoclard, » dit Lily.  
  
« Un pari que tu es prête à relever, Carotte ? » demanda James.  
  
« Bien sûr, la Binocle. Nous devions choisir un gars, il m'emmène au bal et je gagne. Si j'y vais avec quelqu'un d'autre ou toute seule, tu gagnes, » dit Lily avec une douceur feinte.  
  
« Et les enjeux ? J'aimais assez l'idée d'argent, » dit James.  
  
« L'argent, c'est pour les froussards. Je te parle de réputation. »  
  
« Si je gagnes tu iras à ma place en retenues pendant un mois. »  
  
« Et si je gagne, ce qui va arriver, tu dois t'agenouiller devant Rogue et le complimenter devant toute l'école, » décida Lily.  
  
« C'est un pari. » Et sur ce, James serra la main de Lily, étonnée par sa douceur.  
  
« S'ils ne sont pas beaux, tous les deux ! » s'exclama Mme Couture en regardant Lily et James. « Vous devez prendre ces robes-là, tous les deux. Elles vont si bien ensemble ! »  
  
« Euh, je crois que je vais essayer la verte. Ne soyez pas contrariée mais j'ai l'impression que je vais me marier, » dit Lily alors que ses joues tournaient au rouge écarlate.  
  
« Euh, je crois que je vais essayer cette noire-là, celle-ci est un peu trop formelle, » dit James.  
  
« Jamesie-chéri, nous voulons ajouter nos propres enjeux dans ton petit pari, » dit Sirius.  
  
« Ne m'appelle pas Jamesie-chéri, Siriussinou ! Mais annonce tes enjeux, » répliqua James  
  
« Si tu gagnes, nous te paierons 100 Galions. Mais si tu perds, petit Cornedrue, tu devras embrasser lily Evans, » expliqua calmement Remus.  
  
« Les gars, préparez vous à perdre de l'argent, » dit James en leur serrant la main.  
  
« Non, Cornedrue, prépare-toi à perdre ton c?ur, » murmura Sirius à Remus.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------------------------------  
  
Note : Voilà donc votre petit cadeau de Noël !! Je sais, je ne fais pas des MAJ régulièrement mais je n'ai vraiment pas le temps de le faire quand je ne suis pas en vacances. Donc à chaque vacance j'en profite !! J'essaierai de mettre le 10ème en ligne avant la fin, promis !! Amusez vous bien et SVP, review !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	10. Chapitre 10

Falling – chapitre 10  
  
Disclaimer : Alors, on va faire simple, rien ne m'appartient. Ce que vous connaissez déjà appartient à JKRowling, ce qui est inventé (c'est à dire tout le reste) appartient à Bella Black. Je ne suis que la traductrice de sa fanfiction.  
  
Auteur : Bella Black  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------------------------------  
  
Après que Lily se soit finalement décidée pour la robe vert d'eau, la blanche étant complètement hors de question vu le lien avec James, ils retournèrent tous les sept aux Trois Balais. Ils s'affairaient ensemble à trouver un garçon potentiel pour le pari.  
  
« Et Brad Thompson ? » suggéra Brenna.  
  
« Il y va avec Lisa Peterson, » dit Remus.  
  
« Steven Blake ? » proposa Sirius puis tressaillit sous les regards qu'il recevait, « Ok, désolé, ma petite Lily, j'avais oublié. »  
  
« C'est quoi ton problème avec ces surnoms stupides ? » dirent Lily et James en cœur. Ils se fixèrent du regard. La porte s'ouvrit et James regarda qui entrait. C'était Patrick Dupont, le gars le plus difficile à satisfaire de tout le niveau. Il était aussi le capitaine de Quidditch de Serdaigle et très intelligent. Parfait, pensa James, parfait ! Il ne sortirait jamais avec Lily et encore une fois, qui le voudrait ?  
  
« Je l'ai trouvé, » dit james.  
  
« Qui ? » demandèrent Sirius, Arabella, Peter, Remus et Brenna ensemble.  
  
« Patrick Dupont, » répondit James, « Il est parfait. » Lily sourit.  
  
« Ok, Potter. Bien choisi, » dit Lily, « C'est lui ! »  
  
« Est ce que vous êtes tous les deux d'accord sur quelque chose ? » demanda Peter.  
  
« Oh mon Dieu, oui, je suis d'accord avec Potter ! Je pense que je suis malade, Bella prend ma température, » dit Lily.  
  
« Tu veux juste laisser tomber notre pari, » accusa James.  
  
« Tu veux dire mon marché avec le diable ? Je sais déjà que je vais gagner, » dit Lily d'un ton suffisant.  
  
« D'accord, va faire opérer ton charme, » dit Arabella.  
  
« Et si on utilisait le plan A standard ? » suggéra Brenna.  
  
« Ca ma paraît parfait. Quelqu'un a quelque chose qu'on pourrait faire tomber là-bas ? » dit Lily, en pointant du doigt l'endroit où Patrick était assis avec ses amis.  
  
« Attends une minute, c'est quoi le plan A ? » demanda Sirius.  
  
« C'est un truc de filles, » expliqua Arabella, « Et Lily, la baguette devrait faire l'affaire. » Lily se pencha précautionneusement et fit rouler sa baguette vers la table. Elle afficha un grand sourire quand elle atterrit juste à côté du pied de Patrick.  
  
« Oh, non, j'ai laissé tomber ma baguette ! » et sur ce, Lily ajusta son pour faire ressortir son décolleté et se dirigea vers l'endroit où se trouvait Patrick. Elle se pencha et ramassa sa baguette, attirant l'attention de Patrick.  
  
« Hé, Lily ! » dit Patrick.  
  
« Oh, salut Patrick ! J'ai laissé tomber ma baguette et j'étais venue la récupérer. Je n'arrive pas à croire que je ne t'avais pas vu ! » dit Lily en flirtant.  
  
« Tant mieux qu'elle ait roulé jusqu'ici, chérie. Nous ne nous sommes pas parlé depuis longtemps. J'ai entendu parler de Steven. Le salaud ! » répondit-il. Lily lui fit son plus beau sourire, remarquant comment il la regardait.  
  
« C'est bon. Ca allait arriver un jour où l'autre. Tu vas déjà avec quelqu'un au Bal ? » demanda lily. James était sous le choc. Patrick Dupont était apparemment attiré par Lily Evans ! Elle utilisait probablement une sorte de formule d'amour. Enchantement était sa meilleure matière, après tout.  
  
« Non, » répondit Patrick.  
  
« Eh bien je suis libre, » dit Lily, s'appuyant contre la table. « C'était super de te parler, mais je dois y aller, à plus ! »  
  
Lily s'éloigna, s'assurant se balançaient légèrement alors qu'elle retournait à sa table.  
  
« Joli, Lils ! Je te donnerais 8, » annonça Arabella.  
  
« Oui, on doit t'enlever quelques points pour ne pas avoir intentionnellement laissé ta baguette là-bas, mais sinon, c'était très bien, » acquiesça Brenna.  
  
« Quel sortilège d'amour as-tu utilisé, la Carotte ? » demanda James, « Je crois que c'est contraire aux règles de l'école. »  
  
« J'ai utilisé le charme Lily Evans. C'est totalement légal et ça a un taux de réussite de 99%, » répliqua Lily.  
  
« Quel charme ? Tu es une carotte. La dernière fois que j'ai vérifié, les carottes n'étaient pas les légumes les plus charmants. »  
  
« Je suis pas une carotte ! Et je te ferai remarquer que j'ai presque gagné ce pari, Potter ! »  
  
« Pas avant qu'il passe la porte du Grand Hall à ton bras, le soir du Bal, Evans. Et tu es une carotte ! »  
  
« Non, le Binoclard ! »  
  
« Et si ! »  
  
« Et non ! »  
  
« Et si ! »  
  
« Et non ! »  
  
« Seigneur ! Vous avez l'air d'avoir 5 ans ! Vous deux, calmez-vous, » dit Remus. « Je vais nous chercher des Bièraubeurres. Et Lily, ne les verse pas sur James cette fois ! »  
  
« Je ne gâcherai pas une si bonne Bièraubeurre pour James, » dit Lily.  
  
« C'est pourtant ce que t'as fait tout à l'heure, » remarqua James.  
  
« J'étais prise dans le feu de l'action, » répliqua Lily.  
  
« C'est ton excuse pour tout, n'est- ce- pas ? » dit James.  
  
« Je n'ai pas besoin d'excuse, contrairement à toi. Je suis Lily Evans, tu te souviens ? »  
  
« Oh mon dieu ! J'avais oublié, je croyais que tu étais Amanda Peters ! Oh attend, c'est pas possible que tu sois aussi mignonne ! »  
  
« Tu as raison, je suis plus sexy qu'Amanda Peters ! »  
  
« Non ! »  
  
« Si ! »  
  
« Je déteste devoir l'admettre, Cornedrue, mais tu es battu. J'arrêterais maintenant si j'étais toi, » conseilla Sirius.  
  
« Tu vois, Potter ? Même tes amis pensent que j'ai raison ! » dit Lily joyeusement.  
  
« Peu importe, Evans. Mon 'ami' avait l'esprit ailleurs, » répliqua James. Sirius et Arabella étaient à l'instant assez occupés et Brenna fixait Remus d'un air rêveur. Peter, lui, était aux toilettes.  
  
« Et alors ? Tes amis ont d'excellents goûts, ce que je ne peux pas dire de toi, » dit Lily. Remus revint avec les boissons.  
  
« Vous êtes ENCORE en train de vous disputer tous les deux ? » demanda-t- il, gardant les Bièraubeurres loin de Lily.  
  
« Non. Je veux ma Bièraubeurre, » dit Lily en se penchant et en la dégageant rapidement de l'étreinte de Remus. James s'éloigna le plus possible de Lily et se mit à siroter sa Bièraubeurre alors que Peter revenait des toilettes.  
  
Arabella et Sirius arrêtèrent de s'embrasser juste assez longtemps pour boire une gorgée de bièraubeurre puis retournèrent à leur précédente activité.  
  
« Bon Dieu, allez à l'hôtel pour faire ça, » s'énerva James (assez impoliment selon l'avis de Lily).  
  
« Belle, tu veux retourner à Poudlard ? Je crois que la Tour de Gryffondor est plus vide que d'habitude, » demanda Sirius, prenant son ami au pied de la lettre.  
  
« J'y suis déjà, » répondit-elle, « Salut tout le monde ! » Sirius la suivit rapidement hors des Trois Balais avec un geste de la main pour son groupe d'amis, ou dans le cas de James et Lily, d'ennemis.  
  
« Evans, on a toujours des leçons de danse, » dit James, interrompant la conversation de Lily et Brenna à propos du Bal qui approchait.  
  
« Potter ! On parlait ! Et toi et moi, on a besoin de leçons de danse qu'une fois par semaine, » précisa Lily.  
  
« C'est plus qu'assez de ta présence pour moi, » dit James.  
  
« Je ... je ... je crois que je vais rentrer au Château, » annonça Peter, « Je dois envoyer un hibou à mes parents. Ils doivent m'envoyer ma robe de bal. Salut ! »  
  
Il partit, laissant les quatre amis seuls. Brenna et Remus se jetèrent un regard et Remus dit rapidement : « James, je crois qu'on va prendre au pied de la lettre ta suggestion de prendre un chambre ! Adios amigos ! »  
  
« Salut Lils ! Salut James ! » dit Brenna alors qu'elle sortait avec Remus, laissant Lily et James intentionnellement seuls ensemble.  
  
Lily regarda James qui ne pouvait faire sortir de son esprit le souvenir d'elle dans sa robe blanche. Les robes de Poudlard et les pyjamas cachaient tellement de choses, probablement trop de choses. Lily fit son plus sourire à Patrick Dupont alors qu'il partait et James se retrouva lui-même à souhaiter en être le destinataire. Abasourdi, James détruisit ces pensées sur Lily et ressentit le besoin de la faire enrager une fois de plus, juste pour se convaincre qu'il ne ressentait rien pour elle.  
  
Le résultat des taquineries de James fut de rendre Lily furieuse. Elle finit par verser les Bièraubeurres abandonnées de Remus et Brenna sue la tête de James et elle sortit du pub d'un air digne, se déclarant vainqueur.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------------------------  
  
Environ trois semaines après la sortie à Pré- au- lard, la vie suivait son cours à Poudlard, sans compter le Bal qui approchait. Ce qui arrivait à James et Lily n'était pas extraordinaire pour eux : seulement quelques disputes (à chaque seconde), un peu de danse, et un presque baiser après lequel Lily s'était une fois de plus enfuie. Aussi il semblait que Lily avait gagné son pari. Patrick l'avait invitée au Bal et elle s'était empressée de dire oui. Pourtant James continuait à insister que Patrick reprendrait conscience bien assez tôt.  
  
Il avait finalement trouvé une cavalière. C'était une cinquième année de Poufsouffle, assez mignonne, mais qui malheureusement connaissait Tracy.  
  
Enfin, après un certain temps, la nuit du Bal approcha. La tension sentimentale entre James et Lily avait atteint un point sans précédent. Patrick était toujours le cavalier de Lily et James proclamait que ça ne tiendrait pas longtemps. Lily se demandait ce qu'il prévoyait. Sirius, Arabella, Remus et tout particulièrement Brenna continuaient à pousser James et Lily dans les bras l'un de l'autre, peu importe combien leurs plans étaient vains. Sirius décida de faire tout son possible pour dissuader James de faire quoi que ce soit à Patrick, afin qu'il ait à embrasser Lily.  
  
Lily, Arabella et Brenna montèrent à leur dortoir trois heures avant le début du Bal.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------------------------------  
  
Note : Oulàlàlà !! Ca fait longtemps que je n'ai pas mis de nouveau chapitre !! Vraiment je m'excuse, j'espère que vous ne m'en voudrez pas trop !! Je suis très flemmarde depuis quelques mois (pour tout !! l'ordinateur, les e-mails, ...) SOS, je suis atteinte de flemmingite aiguë !! Bon j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira :) et je vais essayer de m'activer un peu pour les prochains !! C'est promis !! 


	11. Chapitre 11

Falling – chapitre11  
  
Disclaimer : Alors, on va faire simple, rien ne m'appartient. Ce que vous connaissez déjà appartient à JKRowling, ce qui est inventé (c'est à dire tout le reste) appartient à Bella Black. Je ne suis que la traductrice de sa fanfiction.  
  
Auteur : Bella Black  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------------------------------  
  
« Mais qu'est-ce qui prend tant de temps aux filles pour s'habiller ? » demanda Sirius, frustré.  
  
« Je sais ! Elles sont montées il y a trois heures. Ca ne peut pas leur prendre si longtemps pour se préparer ! » dit Remus, exaspéré.  
  
« Patmol, Lunard, croyez moi. Le résultat en vaut généralement la peine, » dit James alors que trois bruits de pas provenaient de l'escalier du dortoir des filles.  
  
Rebecca descendit, retrouva son petit ami de toujours, Mundungus Fletcher (surnommé Gus), et James éclata presque de rire au regard déçu sur le visage de ses meilleurs amis.  
  
Susan et Claire descendirent à leur tour, en discutant. Elles avaient toutes deux des cavaliers dans d'autres maisons et devaient les retrouver dans le Grande Hall. James était sorti avec les trois filles, Rebecca puis Susan et enfin Claire, pendant sa première année. Rebecca était la première fille qu'il ait laissé tomber et Gus avait été là pour elle. Leur amitié était devenue une solide relation, une relation basée sur l'amour et la confiance, qui ne faisait que se renforcer depuis sept ans.  
  
James entendit d'autres pas et tira sur le col de sa robe. Il détestait être sur son trente et un, et bien que tout le monde lui ait dit que la robe qu'il portait avait été faite pour lui, il se sentait toujours mal à l'aise.  
  
Brenna apparut au bas des marches, dans une robe bleu layette avec des pointes d'or moiré, ayant l'air surprenante.  
  
« Wow, Brenna, tu es si belle, » dit Remus en lui tendant une simple rose jaune. Ses cheveux d'un blond doré étaient lâchés, son visage était rosi par la joie et James devait admettre qu'elle était simplement superbe.  
  
« Arabella et Lily seront en bas dans une seconde, » dit Brenna à James et à Sirius, « Et ensuite, nous irons tous dans le Hall et toi et Lily pourrez retrouver vos cavalière et cavalier. »  
  
« C'est cool, » dit Sirius alors que d'autres bruits de pas et un « Tu es fabuleuse, Lily » se faisaient entendre en haut des marches. Arabella descendit, elle était surprenante et superbe comme d'habitude, dans une saisissante robe rouge. Ses cheveux châtains étaient relevés et sa silhouette de mannequin était mise en valeur de la meilleure façon qu'il soit.  
  
« Ma Belle, je ne pensais pas qu'il soit possible pour toi d'être plus superbe, mais tu me donnes tort, » dit Sirius. Selon lui, Arabella était plus sexy que jamais. Il lui tendit un énorme bouquet de roses rouges qui s'accordait parfaitement avec sa robe.  
  
« Sirius, je cours en haut les mettre dans de l'eau, » dit Arabella en l'embrassant sur la joue.  
  
« Ok, » répondit-il et Arabella remonta en courant.  
  
« Wow, elle est super, » dit Sirius.  
  
« Attend de voir Lily, » répliqua Brenna, « Elle est si superbe ce soir que même James ne pourra plus détourner son regard d'elle. »  
  
« Evans, superbe, » grogna James.  
  
« Tu ferais mieux de me croire, » dit Brenna au moment où Lily descendait, transformée.  
  
« Oh mon Dieu, » s'exclamèrent Sirius et Remus en cœur. La robe bleu outre- mer de Lily chatoyait d'éclats argentés dans la lumière. Elle avait des paillettes qui brillaient dans ses boucles, lui donnant une aura rayonnante, comme une sorte d'ange et pourtant séduisante en même temps. Sa chevelure était à moitié relevée, avec de d'adorables mèches encadrant son visage. La robe montrait une pointe de décolleté alléchant et était si sensuellement provocante sur elle, que malgré son aura angélique, aucun homme ne serait capable de détourner son regard. Elle était vraiment belle comme un lys, pensa James, avec ces cheveux roux, cette peau crémeuse et ces yeux verts brillants.  
  
Lily regarda James. Il était fabuleux dans sa robe de soirée noire, mieux que la plupart des garçons sur leur trente et un. Le noir lui donnait un air sexy, audacieux, masculin et pourtant ouvert et chaleureux. Il était, en fait, tout simplement sexy. Oh mon Dieu, se dit Lily, elle ne venait pas de penser ça.  
  
Arabella redescendit, notant la façon dont Lily et James se regardaient. On aurait pu couper au couteau la tension entre eux deux, pensa-t-elle.  
  
« Ok, je suis de retour. Allons-y, » dit-elle. Ils quittèrent tous les six la salle commune, Peter étant rentré chez lui en avance. Alors qu'ils arrivèrent dans le Grand Hall, Lily retrouva Patrick et lui fit son plus beau sourire.  
  
« Alors, tu veux t'asseoir avec ma maison ou la tienne ? » lui demanda-t- il, lui donnant un lys blanc.  
  
« La tienne, » répondit-elle, souriant largement. Elle avait gagné le pari. C'était officiel et James allait être totalement humilié. Brillant, pensa-t- elle, absolument brillant.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------------------------------  
  
James et sa cavalière, Theresa, avaient décidé de s'asseoir avec les amis de James. Néanmoins, ça paraissait vide sans Lily. Alors qu'il se forçait à écouter le bavardage incessant de Theresa à propos de la couleur du vernis à ongle, ce qui était aussi ennuyeux qu'un cours de Binns, il souhaita qu'elle ait au moins la moitié d'un cerveau. Il désirait une rouquine dont l'intelligence pouvait le tenir éveillé, quelqu'un de fougueux et de passionné, quelqu'un qui rendait la vie grisante, quelqu'un qui avait les lèvres les plus désirables et qui apparemment venait juste de gagner un pari. Oh non, pensa James, non seulement il devrait complimenter Rogue mais en plus il devrait embrasser Lily Evans. L'embrasser ! Il la regarda, flirtant avec Patrick et réalisa que ce n'était peut-être pas si mal. Oh non, il n'était pas en train de penser à Lily de cette façon ! Non !  
  
Dumbledore se leva pour introduire la Bal. Amanda Peters était assise à côté de lui, attendant d'être présentée à Poudlard. Il la trouvait plutôt snob et exigeante. « Bienvenue au Bal, commémorant ma première année en tant que directeur et bien sûr pour fêter un Noël un peu précoce. J'aimerais que vous accueilliez chaleureusement Amanda Peters, » Dumbledore fit une pause pendant que tout Poudlard applaudissait, remarquant la façon dont Lily et James se regardaient. « Ce soir la danse sera ouverte par notre Préfet en Chef, James Potter, et notre Préfète en Chef, Lily Pott- je veux dire Evans, au son de 'It's Gonna Be Love' interprété par Amanda Peters. »  
  
Lily et James se levèrent de leur siège et se retrouvèrent au milieu de la piste de danse. Amanda Peters se positionna sur scène, dans une robe plutôt suggestive, et signala au groupe de démarrer. La musique commença et Lily entendit le chœur d'ouverture.  
  
It's gonna be me, baby.  
  
It's gonna be me baby.  
  
James plaça sa main sur sa taille et elle posa la sienne sur son épaule. Wow, Amanda à l'air horrible à côté de Lily, pensa James. Le cœur de Lily se mit à battre plus vite alors que James la menait tout au long des pas. Il était superbe en tenue de soirée. Bien habillés, les garçons l'avaient toujours attirée, mais pourquoi James ? Elle le regarda au moment où il la faisait tournoyer et elle fut pénétrée par le regard de ses yeux marron. Alors qu'elle virevoltait vers lui en retour, le cœur de Lily déborda à la sensation d'être pressé contre James. Ca lui faisait toujours cette impression. Aucun de ses petits amis ne lui avaient jamais fait ressentir ce qu'elle ressentait là maintenant, les genoux faibles et le cœur s'emballant. C'était seulement parce qu'elle le détestait, pensa-t-elle. C'était ce qui était sensé être. Lily déteste James, qui déteste Lily, qui déteste James et ainsi de suite. Toujours ennemis, jamais amis et plus particulièrement ne jamais penser l'un à l'autre de cette manière. Pour toujours.  
  
James n'avait jamais désiré quelqu'un autant que cette fille avec qui il dansait. En l'espace de dix secondes il avait oublié qu'il était supposé la haïr. Ils se mouvaient parfaitement ensemble, ils s'accordaient parfaitement ensemble et il pouvait sentir l'électricité dans l'air autour d'eux. Le parfum de Lily, son aura, sa peau douce, ses yeux brillants, juste la simple idée d'elle était si enivrante, si stimulante...  
  
La chanson se termina et les applaudissements éclatèrent autour d'eux. James et Lily remarquèrent pour la première fois que d'autres couples les avaient rejoints sur la piste de danse. Le charme était brisé, Lily se sépara de James et fuit vers Patrick. James restait là, la fixant du regard jusqu'à ce que Theresa vienne lui demander une danse.  
  
« Ok, Theresa, » dit James. Ils se mirent à danser et soit elle était une horrible danseuse ou soit danser avec Lily était différent de danser avec n'importe quelle autre fille, pensa James. Cette électricité qu'il avait sentie avec Lily manquait.  
  
Dumbledore souriait en dansant avec Minerva. L'ouverture de Lily et James avait été une réussite. Ils tombaient amoureux l'un de l'autre, sans même le réaliser.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------------------------------  
  
Le Bal se termina par un grand final d'Amanda Peters. James s'en retournait vers la salle commune, assez déçu après avoir remarqué que Theresa n'avait finalement aucun don pour embrasser. Il vit Lily et Patrick juste devant le portrait et grimaça. James n'était pas d'humeur à avoir à faire à Lily.  
  
« Lily, j'ai passé un super moment ce soir, » dit Patrick, se penchant pour embrasser Lily. Lily et Patrick avaient quitté le bal après la danse d'ouverture et avaient passé un délicieux moment à s'embrasser. Lily, pourtant, s'était ennuyée.  
  
Patrick embrassa Lily et James ressentit un pincement qu'il ne put identifier. Il décida qu'il n'avait pas l'intention d'attendre la fin de leur petite séance.  
  
« Ho, Dupont, sors ta langue de la bouche d'Evans ! Tu bloques le passage, » dit James. Les mots étaient sortis de sa bouche avant qu'il ne puisse les stopper et il les regretta instantanément.  
  
« Potter, c'est le truc le plus mal poli qu'on ne m'ait jamais dit ! Quand est-ce que tu arrêteras de te comporter comme un crétin total ? Je ne peux pas le croire ! » hurla Lily. « Abra Cadabra » lança-t-elle à la Grosse Dame.  
  
« Bonne chance à toi, James, » dit la Grosse Dame alors que le portrait s'ouvrait, « Tu en auras besoin ! »  
  
James passa à travers l'ouverture et entra dans une salle commune complètement déserte.  
  
« Bon sang, Evans, tu étais en train d'embrasser le capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch de Serdaigle ! Tu n'as donc aucune loyauté pour ta maison ? » cria-t-il à Lily.  
  
« De la loyauté envers ma maison ? Je l'embrassais parce que c'était mon foutu cavalier ! Si tu le hais tant, pourquoi tu l'as choisi lui comme victime de notre pari ? » hurla-t-elle en retour.  
  
« Juste parce que c'est ton cavalier à cause d'un stupide pari ne veut pas dire que tu peux l'embrasser ! »  
  
« J'embrasse qui je veux embrasser ! »  
  
« Il y a un match de Quidditch après les vacances. Est-ce que tu vas t'asseoir avec les Serdaigles ou est-ce que tu vas soutenir ta maison ? »  
  
« Ce que je fais, avec qui je sors ou qui j'embrasse ne te regarde pas ! »  
  
« Je m'en fous de toi, Evans, je m'occupe de Gryffondor ! »  
  
« Alors pourquoi tu t'intéresses à toute cette histoire ? »  
  
« Tu étais en train d'embrasser Patrick Dupont ! Non seulement ça, mais en plus tu l'embrassais devant le portrait, comme ça personne ne pouvait rentrer ! »  
  
Brenna et Remus rentrèrent à cet instant pour découvrir l'énorme dispute entre Lily et James. Brenna se mit à s'avancer vers eux pour tout interrompre mais Remus l'en empêcha.  
  
« Brenna, laisse les choses aller à leur rythme, » murmura-t-il. Et le couple était là à regarder alors que Lily et James se hurlaient des insultes l'un à l'autre.  
  
« Tu avais rendez-vous avec une Poufsouffle ! » vociféra Lily.  
  
« Mais je n'ai pas quitté le Bal plus tôt pour aller l'embrasser tranquillement dans un coin ! Et Theresa n'est pas la capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch ! »  
  
« Quelle différence ça fait ? Si tu n'avais pas fais ce pari, je ne serais probablement pas allée au bal avec Patrick ! »  
  
« Et alors ? Tu es allée au bal avec lui, d'accord ! Tu es toujours en train de l'embrasser non-stop, là pas d'accord ! Evans, c'est dégoûtant ! »  
  
« Toi, tu me dégoûtes ! »  
  
« Non, tu me désires, comme toutes les autres filles de Poudlard et devine quoi ? Tu ne peux pas m'avoir ! »  
  
« Je ne suis pas n'importe quelle autre fille ! »  
  
« Non, tu couches juste avec des gars au hasard ! »  
  
« Est-ce que tu me traites de pute ? »  
  
« Je n'ai jamais dit ça ! C'est toi qui l'as dit ! »  
  
« Alors bon sang qu'est-ce que tu essayes de dire ? »  
  
« Je dis que tu ne peux pas embrasser Patrick ! »  
  
« Potter ! Tu ne contrôles pas qui j'embrasse ! » hurla Lily. James se rapprocha d'elle et attrapa ses bras fermement.  
  
« Et alors ? Ca ne veut pas dire que tu peux embrasser le capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch de Serdaigle ! » dit-il d'un air menaçant.  
  
« Je peux embrasser qui je veux ! » répliqua Lily. Elle leva les yeux vers James et fut prise au dépourvu. Les yeux de James étaient emplis de colère, de haine et de quelque chose d'autre qu'elle ne put identifier. James lui renvoya son regard et commença complètement à oublier pourquoi ils se disputaient. Il remarqua ses lèvres pleines et se demanda quel effet ça ferait de les embrasser. Ses yeux verts étaient enivrants et James pouvait sentir de l'électricité qui remontaient dans ses mains, là où il la tenait. Des boucles rousses s'échappaient de la barrette qui les retenait. Ses yeux contenaient de la colère qui se changeait en désir et James sut que ce même regard se reflétait dans les siens. Elle avait l'air si délicieuse à embrasser que James perdit tout contrôle. Il se pencha et pressa sa bouche contre la sienne. Fermement.  
  
Lily sentit de l'électricité parcourant sa silhouette menue quand la bouche de James rencontra la sienne. Ses mains glissèrent de ses bras à sa taille et elle enroula ses bras autour de son cou. Son grand corps ferme était pressé contre le sien et leur baiser devenait de plus en plus passionné. Sa langue sollicita l'entrée de sa bouche et elle la lui donna. Ses bras exploraient son corps courbe et il l'attirait plus près de lui. Alors que sa langue dansait avec la sienne, explorant sa bouche, James était au paradis. Embrasser Lily était comme un rêve devenu réalité. En elle, il trouvait passion, désir, colère et perfection.  
  
Remus ramassa un appareil photo qui avait été oublié sur une table, enleva le flash et pris une photo. « C'est un moment dont on doit se souvenir pour toujours, » murmura-t-il à Brenna.  
  
Lily geignit de plaisir et James voulait goûter l'endroit de sa gorge d'où le son était parti, l'endroit où son pouls s'emballait, mais il ne pouvait se rassasier de sa bouche.  
  
Le couple revint sur terre et Lily regarda James. Elle était au paradis. Elle venait juste d'embrasser James. Oh mon dieu, pensa Lily, elle venait juste d'embrasser James. Cette réalité la frappa de plein fouet. Elle s'écarta de James et brisa la poigne ferme qui lui enserrait la taille. James attrapa sa main alors qu'elle se glissait hors de son étreinte.  
  
« Laisse moi, » dit Lily doucement en se retournant. Mais James ne pouvait pas. Lily libéra sa main et monta les escaliers du dortoir des filles en courant.  
  
« Lily ! » cria Brenna en la poursuivant. Remus la laissa partir, puis se dirigea vers James.  
  
« Cornedrue, mon vieux, tu l'as sérieux. »  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------------------------------  
  
Note : Ouuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuhhh ! Je dois être la pire traductrice qu'on ait jamais rencontrée ! Ca fait ...euh... (je n'ose même pas regarder la date !) ... disons un certain temps que je n'ai rien, absolument rien traduit. L'année a été vraiment chargée, et pour être honnête cette traduction m'était complètement sortie de la tête. Donc maintenant que je viens de passer mes épreuves de bac, j'ai eu un peu de temps :) J'espère que vous ne m'en voudrez pas trop et qu'il y aura encore quelques gentilles personnes pour reviewer (y a encore un espoir ?) Merci quand même :) 


	12. Chapitre 12

**Falling – chapitre11**

**Disclaimer : **Alors, on va faire simple, rien ne m'appartient. Ce que vous connaissez déjà appartient à JKRowling, ce qui est inventé (c'est à dire tout le reste) appartient à Bella Black. Je ne suis que la traductrice de sa fanfiction.

**Auteur :** Bella Black

"Mon Dieu, Lily," dit Brenna en montant les escaliers quatre à quatre, « Ca devait arriver depuis que toi et James vous êtes rencontrés ! »

« De quoi ? » dit Lily, toujours sous le choc. Elle s'entraperçut dans le miroir et grimaça. Ses lèvres étaient rouges et charnues, ses joues étaient rougies et ses yeux émeraude étaient brillants.

« Je te parle de la tension sexuelle palpable, Lily. Imagine Sirius et Arabella fois un million ! »

« Potter et moi n'avons aucune tension sexuelle palpable. La seule chose que nous partageons, c'est de la haine ! »

« « Mais tu es aveugle ! Il est fou de toi et toi, tu es folle de lui. La situation est aussi simple que ça. »

« Heu, Brenna ? T'es bourrée ? »

« Lily ! Tu sais très bien ce que je veux dire ! De plus, Lily, tu ne détestes pas James. Tu n'as aucune raison pour ça. »

« Il y a mille et une raisons de détester James Potter. »

« Cites en dix. »

« Ok. Un, il l'a un ego surdimensionné. Deux, c'est un idiot total. Trois, il a mis des Bombabouses dans notre compartiment de train pour Poudlard avant même le début de la Première année. »

« Les Bombabouses, c'était un accident ! Ca ne compte pas ! »

« Très bien. Il a mis une grenouille dans mon jus de citrouille à la fête, juste après la cérémonie de répartition. »

« C'était sa vengeance après que tu l'aies poussé dans le lac ! »

« J'ai fait ça seulement à cause des Bombabouses ! »

« Ce qui était un accident ! »

« Mais ça compte ! »

« Lily ! Regarde les choses en face : toutes tes raisons sont stupides ! Tu es amoureuse de James Potter et tout le monde le sait sauf toi ! » hurla Brenna.

« Brenna, je déteste James ! »

« Tu te fais des illusions ! »

« Non ! Je ne peux pas être amoureuse de James Potter ! C'est tout simplement impossible ! »

« C'est possible, Lily. Regarde toi. Tout ce qu'il a fait, c'est seulement t'embrasser, Lils. Si tous les deux vous n'aviez aucun sentiment l'un pour l'autre, ce baiser ne t'affecterait pas autant. Lily, pourquoi James te fait cet effet- là ? Pourquoi il fait ressortir des choses en toi comme personne d'autre ? Pourquoi ce baiser te fait fuir, Lily ? C'est parce que tous les deux, vous êtes faits l'un pour l'autre. Vous êtes des âmes sœurs, ayant pour seul but de s'aimer. Pourquoi t'affecterait-il comme ça, sinon ? C'était le coup de foudre, Lily. »

« Brenna, mon Dieu. Toute cette théorie n'est qu'une gigantesque connerie pour romantiques et tu le sais. Je vais me coucher, » déclara Lily fermement, se dirigeant vers la salle de bain de la Préfette en Chef, mettant fin à la conversation. Elle passa devant le miroir et grimaça une fois de plus. Elle avait l'air de … d'une fille follement amoureuse.

Remus suivit James, alors qu'il montait comme une furie à leur dortoir.

« Cornedrue, cool, » dit Remus, « C'était juste un petit commentaire et tu sais que j'ai toujours raison de toute façon. »

« Peu importe. Je l'ai juste embrassée pour la faire taire, » dit James rudement.

« Non, c'est faux. Mais bon, si c'est ce que tu veux croire, je vais pas t'en empêcher, » dit Remus d'un ton décontracté.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est supposé vouloir dire ? » demanda James.

« James, tu es toujours en train de dire à Lily que tu es un génie. Ne me dis pas que tu ne peux pas comprendre ça ! » rit Remus.

« Il n'y a rien à comprendre ! » dit James en s'emportant.

« Exactement. C'est tellement évident, » répliqua Remus, toujours en souriant.

« Quoi ? » demanda James, exaspéré.

« James et Lily Potter. Ca sonne bien. Bon, tu vas lui demander de sortir avec toi ou quoi ? »

« Moi et Lily Evans ? Remus, tu te shootes ? On est complètement à l'opposé ! »

« Et les contraires s'attirent, » commenta remus.

« Lunard, allons. Elle est petite, je suis grand. Ses cheveux sont roux, les miens sont noirs. Elle étudie, je … enfin, moi pas. Elle est super riche, je ne lui arrive pas à le cheville. C'est une petite princesse pourrie gâtée et je suis un gars normal. Elle est moldue, je suis 100 sorcier. Elle aime la fidélité, je suis un séducteur, » lista james.

« James, aucun de ces trucs n'est important quand tu es amoureux. »

« Oh et j'ai failli oublier. Je la déteste et elle me déteste ! » finit James.

« Tu ne la détestes pas. Tu. Es. Amoureux. D'elle »

« Mais comment t'en arrives à cette conclusion ? »

« C'est simple, James, pourquoi tu l'aurais dans la peau comme ça, autrement ? Pourquoi t'affecte-t-elle comme ça ? Pourquoi t'es jamais sorti avec elle ou avec aucune de ses copines alors que tu as eu plus de petites amies que n'importe qui d'autre ? » dit Remus, « Réfléchis, Cornedrue, réfléchis. »

« Cornedrue, tout ça ne veut rien dire. Je trouve juste que Lily est la petite peste la plus ennuyeuse que je connaisse. »

« Peu importe, Jamesie, peu importe ce que tu dis. »

« Je suis sérieux, Remus, » dit James.

« C'est toi qui en reviens toujours à ce sujet, » fit remarquer Remus, « Et peu importe combien d'excuses stupides tu peux trouver, la vérité sera toujours que tu aimes Lily Evans et que tu ne sais pas quoi faire. Allons, Cornedrue, tu es toujours en train de vanter ton cerveau. Met le en veille pour une fois et écoute ce que ton cœur dit. Moi, je vais me coucher. Bonne nuit. »

James soupira. Il attrapa un pyjama, se changea et se blottit sous ses couvertures. Lui et Lily, ensemble, pensa-t-il. Il passa en revue ce que Remus avait dit. Aimerait-il Lily ? La tenir, danser avec elle, l'embrasser, tout ça semblait si naturel, si parfait. Oh mon Dieu, pensa James, il était amoureux de Lily Evans.

Lily se blottit sous sa couette, heureuse de la chaleur qu'elle lui procurait. Elle avait repensé à ce que Brenna lui avait dit. Elle détestait James et James la détestait. Mais pourquoi l'affectait-il de cette façon ? Pourquoi faisait-il ressortir son côté sauvage, son aspect fou, sa colère ? Pourquoi se sentait-elle différente, plus vivante ? Oh mon Dieu, pensa Lily, elle était amoureuse de James Potter.

**Note :** Une fois de plus, je viens d'être sacrée pire traductrice de tous les temps ! (la foule en délire m'acclame …) Merci, merci, je voudrais plus particulièrement remercier mon père, ma mère, ma sœur, mon chien …

Enfin, surtout, merci beaucoup de continuer à lire cette fan fic (si vous en avez le courage et si vous ne craignez pas trop le manque de MAJ …) Je vais essayer de m'améliorer, promis, promis, promis … (OK, vous avez raison de pas me croire, mais au mojns j'aurais essayé !). Please, reviewez, ça me poussera à continuer !


	13. Chapitre 13

**Falling – chapitre13**

**Disclaimer : **Alors, on va faire simple, rien ne m'appartient. Ce que vous connaissez déjà appartient à JKRowling, ce qui est inventé (c'est à dire tout le reste) appartient à Bella Black. Je ne suis que la traductrice de sa fanfiction.

**Auteur :** Bella Black

Sirius sourit à Arabella alors que le bal se terminait. Elle était tout ce dont il rêvait et plus. Leur relation durait depuis un mois, la plus longue jusque là. Ce qu'il ressentait commençait à l'effrayer néanmoins. Sirius n'avait jamais ressenti ça pour personne ni jamais considéré avoir une relation de cette longueur. Il se sentait instable, comme si il ne contrôlait plus son cœur ou cette relation. Ca devait s'arrêter, pensa Sirius, il était trop effrayé pour continuer.

Arabella sourit en retour à Sirius. Elle était tombée amoureuse de lui à la seconde même où elle avait posé les yeux sur lui et après sept ans de moqueries, de flirt et de règlement de comptes entre Lily et James, ils s'étaient finalement embrassés. Arabella connaissait sa réputation de séducteur. Elle savait comment son esprit fonctionnait. Elle savait qu'elle était la prochaine fille sur sa liste. Elle savait qu'elle allait être larguée et avoir le cœur brisé. Et pourtant elle lui avait rendu son baiser et elle était devenue sa petite amie. Arabella savait qu'elle allait à sa perte. Arabella espérait seulement qu'elle arriverait à gérer le fait de perdre Sirius.

Sirius fixa les yeux bleus d'Arabella et oublia instantanément pourquoi il voulait rompre avec elle. Elle le complétait. Non, elle ne le complétait pas, il s'était juste laissé emporter par l'émotion décida-t-il.

« Bella, on doit parler, » dit-il. Arabella grimaça. Ca arrivait. La rupture du siècle était là.

« Ok, sortons dans les jardins, » dit-elle. Elle n'allait quand même pas encaisser cette rupture en restant assise. Elle regarda les yeux noisette de Sirius et fut immédiatement choquée. Elle vit le regard qui se reflétait dans ses propres yeux. C'était de l'amour.

« Ecoute, Sirius, on sait tous les deux pourquoi tu voulais me parler, » dit Arabella, alors qu'ils approchaient leur partie favorite du parc de Poudlard.

« Tu ne sais pas tout, Arabella Figg, » répondit doucement Sirius, l'embrassant tendrement sur les lèvres.

« Sirius, arrête. Quand tu m'embrasses, je ne peux plus penser, » protesta Arabella.

« Je perds la tête chaque fois que je te vois, donc je suppose que nous sommes à égalité. »

« N'essaie pas de me séduire, Sirius Black. Tu es venu ici pour me larguer et on le sait tous les deux. »

Sirius était sans voix.

« Et bien, devine quoi ? JE te largue ! C'est moi qui gagne, Sirius Black, JE gagne, » dit Arabella triomphalement. Elle fit demi tour et s'en alla, s'assurant qu'elle prenait bien sa démarche la plus sexy.

Sirius était sous le choque. Sa vie était tout d'un coup vide et sans aucun sens. Arabella était sortie de sa vie, pour toujours. Il la regarda s'éloigner, se sentant incomplet. Soudain, il réalisa que plus rien ne lui importait. Ni sa réputation, ni sa peur de perdre son cœur, rien de tout cela ne faisait une différence. Tout ce dont il avait besoin, c'était Arabella. Il pouvait toujours la voir dans le jardin et il sprinta dans sa direction.

Arabella essuya ses larmes. Elle avait perdu Sirius. Il devait la détester maintenant, pensa-t-elle misérablement. Enfin, elle le reverrait au mariage de James et Lily, n'est-ce pas ? Une autre larme s'échappa de son œil et elle ne prit pas la peine de l'essuyer.

« Belle ! Belle, attend ! » cria Sirius. Arabella continua à marcher d'un pas déterminé.

« S'il-te plaît, Belle ! Arrête ! » hurla-t-il encore. Arabella se retourna.

« Donne moi une bonne raison, Sirius, » dit-elle en s'arrêtant. Sirius se tenait devant elle, hors d'haleine.

« Parce que, Belle, Je suis amoureux de toi depuis que je t'ai rencontrée. Laisse moi expliquer juste ça, ok ? » dit-il, « Tu me complètes. Tu es tout ce dont j'ai rêvé et même plus. J'ai été crée dans le seul but de t'aimer. Nous sommes des âmes sœurs, prédestinés à être ensemble. Belle, quand je te regarde, tout le reste disparaît et tout ce à quoi je peux penser, c'est toi. Tu es mignonne, douce, intelligente, tu ris à mes blagues, tu embrasses divinement bien, tu es un ange. Mon Dieu, Belle, tu es parfaite pour moi. Je suis venu ici pour rompre avec toi, amis seulement parce que tu me fais ressentir des choses que je n'ai jamais ressenti auparavant et ça m'a complètement effrayé. Je sais que j'ai été un idiot et un crétin fini, et donc je comprendrais si tu me détestes. Mais, heu, Bella, simplement, euh, ne le fais pas ? »

Arabella regarda au fin fond des yeux de Sirius, en transe. Elle s'avança vers lui, entoura son cou de ses bras et l'embrassa fermement.

« Wahou, » murmura Sirius alors qu'ils s'éloignaient, « Je t'aime, Arabella Figg. »

« Peu importe combien j'essaie d'empêcher ça, je t'aime aussi, Sirius Black, » répondit Arabella en murmurant.

« Bien, maintenant que c'est réglé, je dis qu'on va aller s'amuser, » déclara Sirius.

« Ma conception de l'amusement ? »

« Bien sûr, » dit-il en l'embrassant encore.

**Note :** Hum, je vais peut-être me voir retirée mon trophée de la pire traductrice ! Deux chapitres d'un coup ! M'est d'avis que ça doit être le printemps qui chamboule les hormones et qui donne de l'inspiration. Enfin, j'ai quand même pas beaucoup de mérite vu que le chapitre est super court ! Ahaha mais là au moins, c'est pas de ma faute !

Anyway, il reste plus que deux chapitres à traduire, que va-t-il arriver ? mystère, mystère … ! Mais je vais vraiment essayer de les traduire avant la fin de l'année scolaire (Faut que vous me rappeliez à l'ordre si je le fais pas !) Laissez des reviews, comme d'hab ! Merci, vous êtes géniaux :)


End file.
